Prisoner of the Heart
by allusia16
Summary: She saves his son, so he falls in love with her, she shows him her power and her knowledge, and he convinces her father to marry her off to him. Thranduil makes the princess of the water world his wife, against her wishes and uses force and power to get her to bend which only pushes her into the arms of Legolas. The Elf king sees this and tries to use new methods to win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

1

My name is Nyssai and I am the mermaid princess of the Harmonptra realm of MIddle Earth. My people live beneath the earth in every aquatic realm. However, we have the ability to spread our tails into legs and walk amongst the land. For numerous years we have fought along anyone who needed our aid. We required no objects or possession like the earth walkers did. That's what we called anyone who walked on the soil. But, we did not value gold, or riches beyond one's ability to think. We fought for the purity of our waters. If blood and gunk and muck tainted our waters it would pollute the water and kill us. It was plain and simple so when there was call to war we joined. We had fought with the humans and the dwarves, but we really liked to fight with the elves. Something about their beauty intrigued us. We thought they were mermaids, but of the earth walkers like we were the mermaids of the water. But it could not be helped. We needed our waters to stay pure. Whoever threatened it would die by our hands.

I had been old enough to explore on my own now. My dark skin shined beneath the sun when I came above water. My sharp edged ears flexed when they took in all of the sudden sounds: Birds, animals, people. I then smelled dirt and bark and mud and more dirt. I looked around for a moment and swam towards the grass. With my arms alone, I crawled up onto the land. I had to be strong so my chest would not drag into the ground. When I was maturing I found out the hard way. Swimming keeps me strong. I looked around at where I was, my light blue hair was damp and I wrung it out. I looked at my matching blue tail and watched as it began to part into to mud colored legs. I smiled and slowly stood up. I liked exploring the land. It changed so much, unlike the water.

Where was I this time in Middle earth? I looked around for a moment before noticing something on the other side of the lake. I tilted my head and began to move to the other side, which some people often said were "skips". What was a "skip"? I pushed that thought away and focused on the thing on the other side of the lake. When I noticed what it was, I stopped my body tensing. It was an elf male. I just stood there noticing the red on his tunic and brown leggings. Blood. Even though it was against the rules to help an earth walker one on one, I had to see if he was alright. I moved towards him and got on my knees. I looked the elf over. He pale skin and silver hair. His eye brows were dark, and his chin was firm. I lifted my head and gently touched his skin. Suddenly his hand shot up and gripped my hand.

_"Do not touch me orc scum." _he was speaking in his native tongue but I knew the words. Most mermaids were of his skin tone, while others are dark skinned and were mistaken for orcs. I blinked and looked at his hair again. He had braids in them. I shook my head.

_"Do not be alarmed elf. I am Princess Nyssai, of the underwater world. You are injured." _I replied. He looked at me, his eyes a beautiful crystal blue. They stunned me. He was panting gently.

"I was out with a…scouting party when orcs came. I told everyone to fall back. I managed to kill the last of them." he explained now in the tongue of man. I nodded.

"I can heal your wounds." I told and he nodded slowly.

"Please." he said. I nodded and moved closer to him. I lifted his body so that his body was pressed against mine. I opened my legs so he would fit through. "I have heard that mermaids are the ultimate healers. You all can heal any wound or poison or even spell." I smiled placing my hands under his tunic. He hissed softly and I just kept my hands on him so my healing water could be absorbed into his skin.

"Yes it is true. However the royal family knows all the healing treatments. I know them and so do my brothers and parents. Lie still." I replied noticing that he was moving a bit. He looked up at me and nodded.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of the woodland realm." he told. I looked around the forest.

"Is that where I am?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. My father, King Thranduil, will be grateful to you for helping me. I am in your debt princess." he said. His face seemed brighter now. He was almost finished. I shook my head.

"No Prince Legolas, you owe me nothing." I replied. He suddenly took both my hands again. This time it was calm and soft. He smiled more.

"But I wish too." he said. "It is an honor to be in the presence of a mermaid. There is so much I wish to learn about your people." I was shocked now.

"You…you don't know anything about us?" I asked. You would think after my father risked his army for the earth walkers, they would know about us. Did everyone think this way? I removed my hands from his chest.

"You are healed." I told him. He sat up and began to look at his hand, and his body, and as he did, I got up and began to walk back to my side of the lake.

"Hey, wait." I heard him say. However, when I did not stop, I felt him take my hand. I turned and looked back at him. I could see the light radiating off him. Now I was curious of him. I turned back to him. He looked down at the ground as if he did not know what to say. "Come to my kingdom with me."

"What?" I asked in shock. He nodded.

"Come with me, so you may meet my father. I want him to meet the woman who saved my life." he said. He did not pull me or anything, but I couldn't.

"I can't. I can't be seen in your world unless needed for war." I told him. His eyebrows furrowed.

"On whose authority?" he asked.

"My father's authority." I replied moving back to the lake. "Wait." he said grabbing my hand again.

"Legolas, I can't." she whispered. 'Please just forget me beautiful elf male.' I thought to myself. He stared at me for a moment and looked down in thought then back up.

"When can I see you again?" he asked. I stared at him for a moment.

"Read up on your history. If there is even a book acknowledging our existence then you will why I cannot see you again." I told. And just like that the wind brushed against us and my body began to break down into small beings of water. All I could see as I disappeared were his mesmerizing eyes saddened that I was leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Thranduil

I was more than relieved to see my son had returned home safe and unscathed. When the scouting party returned without him I almost feared the worst. But my son was a fighter, I did not have too many doubts that he wouldn't return. Yet ever since he came back, I noticed happiness in his eyes, but also sadness in them. I knew those looks. He had met someone, obviously, but the elf woman was not at his side. It was day ten, that I noticed his lack of focus when he was training.

He had also been going to our library in his spare time. I planned to get to the bottom of this.

"My son, what drives your focus from your tasks to the realm?" I asked him in the library. His head was down in a book, his eyes filled with annoyance. Surely, my presence had not brought upon such emotion. "Legolas." He lifted his head up and closed the book then turned to me.

"Father, why don't have more books on mermaids?" he asked. I was pretty sure I had just asked a question first and I was going to get an answer.

"My question is of greater importance." I told him with a firm frown. His frown matched mine.

"My answer can only be given by your answer." he told. I arched my brow for a moment and he did the same. I inhaled.

"We have no need on the history of the merpeople. We only have history of the world above." I answered now expecting an answer, but instead he looked at me as if somehow I had betrayed him.

"The mermaids have fought beside us during war times, and we do not even acknowledge them." he said. His tone was not sitting well with me, and I stepped closer to him.

"Why does it matter? What has happened to you, my son?" I asked now with more bass in my tone expecting an answer and not another question. He looked down for a moment searching the floors before looking up at me.

"After killing the orcs, I was badly wounded father, on the brink of death," he started. My eyes arched at his words and I nodded for him to go on. "I see a woman's face above me as I feel my heart slowing and she tells me she is a mermaid."

I leaned back a bit. Mermaids were not allowed to aid us upper world beings, because of danger of being caught and used for their bodies and healing abilities. They could heal anything known to man. I could not lie and say I have not thought about catching a mermaid for myself. My kingdom would be even more powerful than it already was with a mermaid's teachings on healing.

"And what kind of mermaid was she?" I asked turning from him and looking up at him from time to time as I walked in thought. He looked up, and I watched as a sort of fog formed in his eyes.

"She is a princess of the water realm of Harmonoptra." he replied. I was looking away when I heard his words and I whipped my head to him.

"You saw Nyssai, the water maiden of Harmonoptra?" I asked moving up to him. He nodded.

"Yes father." he replied. I looked down for a moment. And his weary show me of some sort of bond he has created between the two. It was sad to say I had made that bond with the mermaid long ago with the battle between an army of orcs. I slowly nodded and turned and left my son to read.

_I remember ramming my sword into many of the orcs as they came at me at the beach of Enoch-bah, an old realm long forgotten. I was outnumbered at the sands; my soldiers were near land fighting off an even bigger number of orcs. I had slain many of them. There was a chance that this would be my last battle for my men were dying. I yelled as I thrust my sword into an orcs' neck. Suddenly I heard a deep roar of yells and I looked towards the water to see men in blue and silver armor running from the water with swords in their hands. They sliced at the orcs cutting them down as if they were an ocean wave themselves. I had never seen something so magnificent. A female's yell cut through all the male yells. I turned to see a dark skinned woman slicing down the orcs around her. She had on blue and silver arm fit for a slender woman. Her blade was long and deep with color of blue steal. Her blue hair was braided back with the rest hanging down. Her eyes were like silver and blue combined as well. Blood soaked her body. She looked at me with fierceness in her eyes. Around her eyes were spirals of blue sparkling paint and her ears were tipped like an elves. That's when I knew she was a mermaid. _

_The orcs were upon me now, and I felt more strength arise in me for looking at the woman. I cut the rest down and soon there were no more. I looked up at her to see her pierce her blade into an orcs head. She leaned up again and I moved up to her. She may have been beautiful, but this was no place for a woman. And no woman would out do me._

_"Gratitude, but I had everything under control I did not need your help." I told her. She moved with a swiftness I had never seen before. She had glided across the sand on pads of water. I pointed my sword at her and she continued to move onto it the blade piercing into her skin. My eyes widened in shock, before she had moved just a few inches from my blade and her neck healed of the wound. She pushed me down quickly and mounted me quickly, her gloved hand gripping my cheeks._

_"You elves should know better than to start a war at the banks of any water." She said speaking our tongue. "Maybe next time when you wish to slaughter yourselves you'll keep it away from our waters. Next time we may not be your allies."_

_I had never seen such markings on ones face before. I had heard merely rumors of the merpeople. I regained my senses and frowned._

_"You do not get to command me woman." I said and bucked my hips, throwing her off and turned the tables, pinning her down, our blades at each other's throats. _

_"As princess of the realm of Harmonoptra I do command you." she told. My brows arched._

_"You are one of Laion's children." I assumed and I nodded._

_"His only daughter out of fifteen other boys. I am Nyssai." she whispered and suddenly disappeared in a puff of water. I looked around for her and looked up to see her on the hills of battle._

_"I will save you once elf king." she told and ran into battle. I just stood there staring at where she once stood. After that battle, word spread across Middle Earth that the merpeople would ally with anyone who had a battle against orcs. They fought with many people after the elf war. However I never asked for their aid after this war. I did not need her saving and I would never ask for it._

That was four hundred years ago. I had never seen her again after that battle. Now things have changed since then. I needed to strengthen my medical healers and with the knowledge the mermaids had I could obtain and in time my armies could strengthen now that they would have the knowledge of mermaid healing abilities. I would seek council with Laion for he was someone I came to be good friends with after that war hundreds of years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

3

It had been quite some time since I saw the elf male from the upper world. I told my father of what I did and he lightly scolded me.

"Nyssai, you know the dangers of the upper world. We only go up there for war." my father said swimming through the crystal kingdom. I followed behind him. My father was a large man who produced many sons, but showed me more leniencies because I was his only and youngest girl. He had a huge muscular form and a black fin. In his arm was a large sword capable enough to pierce any creature under the land or above. I nodded.

"I am sorry father. He was ill and I guess I couldn't go back into the water knowing I could have saved someone. I did not want to let him die." I told him. He nodded.

"This elf must have been someone special for you to save him. He must be of beauty and skill." he said. I did not know of his skill, but his beauty was beyond belief. I had seen other elves in my life time.

"He was just nice is all." I told him.

"My king." I heard the oldest brother of the sixteen of us call out. We turned and watched him approach. He was the spitting image of my father. He bowed and looked at us. "The Elven King of Mirkwood seeks a word with the King of Harmonoptra at his kingdom." I arched a brow and looked at my father.

"Thranduils wishes to speak. Then I will come. Assemble the guards. Nyssai you come as well." he commanded. I nodded.

"Yes father." I replied and turned swimming to my room. In seconds my tail had split into two legs and I began to put on my armor. It's been years since I had to wear it. I swam back out and swam through the hall. Six guards were behind me and we swam faster through the many halls of the kingdom. Soon we were out in the open water. My father and brother were waiting for us. We positioned behind my brother and we followed our father through different portals of the aquatic realm. It took only minutes before we were at a huge pond. Above it was Thranduil's kingdom apparently. I was interested in seeing Legolas' father. The guards moved up first out of the water and then my brother and then me. My father would come last when we saw it was safe. We were surrounded by guards, but what captured my attention was the lights and beautiful music that surrounded. Even though the soldiers were here they did not have their weapons out. I saw Legolas approaching us with a very stern stair. Of course he had to be in the presence of others. When he stopped in front of us he nodded at us, but when he looked at me, his eyes softened.

"Welcome." he said looking at me still. It looked like he was talking to me only. My brother nodded and moved back to the water and tapped his foot once on the top of the water. My father slowly emerged from the water and we parted so he could step down. Suddenly, where Legolas had come from, I had seen a familiar face, one I did not think I would see in a million years. It was that stuck up pompous king.

"I present to you Thranduil, king of the woodland realm." Legolas told. My eyes flexed. If he was the king then that would mean Legolas was his son. My stomach turned at the thought. Thranduil moved down the steps and smiled. My father did the same meeting him half way.

_"Ah Laoin my dear friend." _The king spoke in elvish. My father touched his shoulders not wanting to get water on the king.

_"Thranduil the slayer of orcs. It has been a long time."_ My father replied. Thranduil nodded.

"That it has been. I called upon you because I have something important discuss you regarding our kingdoms." he announced. My brother and I tensed at the thought of war. My father nodded once.

"Then we will have words." he said. Thranduil nodded and looked over at me and soon the rest of the guard.

"Your guards are welcome to any food and provisions you may need. And they may explore as they wish until our meeting is adjourned." he said. My father nodded looking at us.

"Take a rest." he said and we firmly rammed out fists into the left side of our chests. The two began to ascend up the stairs, but not before Thranduil smiled victoriously. I didn't trust him at all. Legolas moved up to me, causing my mood to change from mellow to happiness.

"It is good to see you again, Nyssai." he said. I smiled.

"Likewise, Legolas. How are you doing?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Good. Better now that I got to see you. Come let me show you the kingdom." He said raising his arm up to me. I nodded and took his arm and we moved up the stairs and into a white hall.

"This place is so calm and heavenly." I said looking up at him. A small smile spread across his lips, and he looked down at me.

"I would not call it that. It's just a huge place I have to protect every day." he told.

"Wouldn't you call this your home?" I asked. He nodded.

"Aye I would, but sometimes I wish to go further out and see the world. It's very hard when you have a father who wishes to protect his realm and nothing more." he told. I looked down for a moment nodded.

"I understand." she said. "Sometimes I wish I could just live permanently on land."

He looked down at me with a curious gaze.

"Can you not do that?" he asked. I nodded.

"I can. I just am not allowed to. I am the only girl of my father's children. So he wishes to marry me off to a merman with power, but that is hard to come by. My father is the strongest of most merpeople." I explained. I could honestly live a full life up on the land as long as I have some source of water near. Legolas showed me all around the kingdom, from his training grounds to his gardens. Nothing grew underwater except maybe the plant life. But nothing compared to this world above. We had just finished walking through the gardens when Legolas stopped us. I looked up at him and he took both my hands in his own.

"Nyssai, I have been meaning to tell you something. It's been growing deep inside me and now that you are here, I can finally tell you." he said. I tilted my head and smiled softly.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked down laughing softly

"Well I just wanted to tell you that-"

"Wonderful news!" I heard my father yell. He was coming this way. Legolas released my hand and we both faced our fathers when they came into view. "Nyssai I have something to tell you." Now my father took my hands. He was grinning with such happiness.

"What is it Da?" I asked. He smiled and looked at Thranduil.

"We have decided to create an allegiance between the merpeople of Harmonoptra and the elves of Mirkwood. I have decided that Nyssai daughter of Laoin shall wed King Thranduil of the Wooden realm!" he announced and wide. Everyone was clapping, but I suddenly felt like my heart suddenly stopped beating. I looked at Thranduil to see him smirking calmly yet sinisterly as well. I looked up at Legolas to see he was just as shocked as I was. This wasn't happening…this wasn't happening…this wasn't happening!


	4. Chapter 4

4

"An arranged marriage father?" I asked swimming all around him as he glided calmly around our castle.

"Yes. I believe this will strengthen our bond with the elves. Besides, Thranduil is a wonderful man. He can protect you. You will wed him, bed him, and soon bring a child into the world that is a mix of elf and mer blood." he told. I stopped dead in front of him causing him to look down at me.

"Is that the only future you want of me?" I asked. His eyes softened and he placed his large hand beneath my small chin.

"You look just like your mother." He said gently. "There is no merman strong enough to take care of you in the water world. But on land you will have more of a future. A mermaid from the waters with an elf from the land, a king no other, you will never have to fear anything. It will be a story written in history. A child will be born of both land and water. You will see in time." he said and swam around me. I shook my head at his words and turned to him.

"But it is not my life by choice!" I yelled. He turned to me with angry eyes.

"You are a princess of Harmonoptra and you will do your duties to the realm!" he shouted at me. I winced at his words. ''Tomorrow you will wed the king of the Wooden realm and combine our two realms and that is final!" I pouted a bit more before swimming away to my room. I rushed to my bed and lied in it crying softly to myself. I lifted my head for a moment and looked up to my room.

"Mithandra!" I called out. There was a knock on my door.

"I am here." She whispered. I nodded.

"Enter." I replied and she opened the door. Mithandra came in and looked at me with soft green eyes. She was known as a dark skin mermaid, but was light skinned. She had thick curls tied back and had a ruby red tail. Her markings were three dots over each eye brow and then a spiral went up each wrist. The color of the merperson's tail marked the color of their body markings. Markings indicate the family you hailed from. She was the one who help bring me into the world so my father assigned her to me.

"Oh Mithandra, it is horrible." I told her. She moved up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I heard of what happened, and I am so sorry my little mermaid." she said. I looked up at her.

"What am I to do?" I asked needing guidance. She looked at me with soft eyes.

"You need to weigh your options. Think of the good and the bad things of this marriage. Figure out what weighs more and then focus on it." she told. I moved back from her and shrugged and began to swim around my room as if I was pacing with two feet.

"I am too young to be married. Eight hundred years old is so very young. I mean everyone here is over fifteen hundred years old before they marry." I told her. She nodded slowly.

"Start listing the bad things of marrying this king." she said. I looked around wondering what to say.

"He is so egotistical and haughty." I told him. She nodded.

"Do you think he will ever lay hand to you…strike you I mean?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I replied. She nodded.

"You will be a queen; you are a fighter so you will have an elf army at your command. Yes it seems bad now, but you need to think of the bigger picture." she said. I whipped my head at her.

"And that means loads of elves looking upon me for guidance." I told her. She curled her fingers over her lap.

"The people here look to you for guidance. Nyssai you have the ability to take life. But you have a quality that is so perfect that when you use it on others it always work," she started. I stared at her for a moment listening carefully," You are so sweet, and nice, and kind, and beautiful that you can make people bend to your will. You are loved by every merperson under the ground. You will be loved by everyone in that world. They will love you so much, that when darkness rears its head, that they will follow you into battle when the time comes."

I listened to her words and looked down for a moment then looked down.

"I should gain their love in order to survive." I told myself. I looked up at the mirror. My body markings sparkled a bit, and I looked down for a moment.

"Alright." I said gently and looked up at her. "I may be a princess, but I am also a fighter." Mithandra's smile widened and she nodded.

"That you are." she said happily.

The next day, the people of Harmonptra rose to the lands to view the wedding of the mermaid princess and the elf king. Everyone was gathered in the royal court of Mirkwood. Thranduil was already waiting at the front of the court. He was in white robes that looked purer than snow itself. He had his crown atop of his head, but the berries were blue and the leaves were silver. Those were my two favorite colors. Around his hips was his sword. I was standing on the other end. I was in a white gown with blue ribbons tied around my arms. The gown flowed down my body and made a large pool around my legs. On my left ring finger was a silver ring and attached to it was a sparkling sleeve that connected to the strap on the dress of my left shoulders.

I wore no shoes. I never did, but I wondered if the king would change that lifestyle for me. My hair had been straightened for the occasion. I liked it straight better than wavy. The tiara I wore was silver and curved down my forehead from the middle and circled around my head. In the back were two long ribbons one white and the other blue.

The middle of my dress was curved like a V and I sighed softly. He was looking dead at me. A genuine smile played on his lips and I was not sure if it were truly real or not. My father was at my side and I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. I only looked down and his arm came up to me. I wrapped my arm around it and he began to lead me down the aisle of red and brown leaves. Soldiers who had been facing, Thranduil began to face me row by row. Thranduil was getting closer and closer.

His hands were placed together, and he looked like a statue. Flutes were playing as we moved. It was peaceful and kept my mind at ease. I looked around for Mithrandra and she was in the front with a row of maiden girls. She smiled at me. She was in a red dress and looked so gorgeous. I smiled back and looked forward once more. Now I saw Legolas standing behind him. He was in white robes himself and he looked calm and serious. He looked as if he was not affected by this event. Now Thranduil was in front of me. My father had positioned me to face him, but he was very smooth about it. The music died down and a black haired elf was in front of both of us.

"It is a glorious day for the Wooden realm. I, Elrond Lord of Rivendell, have looked upon both the wooden elf realm and the mermaids of Harmoptra and have had the pleasure of fighting beside both in when darkness came to take our country from us." he started. I wish I didn't have to look at him, but here he was smiling down at me. I gave a small smile, but it was forced, and I think he knew that. Suddenly the elf known as Elrond had taken my hand and Thranduil's and placed them in each other's hand. His hand was warm and smooth feeling. I imagined it would be what Legolas' hands felt like. He tied a white ribbon around our hands, and I watched as my life was bound together with this elf. "Thranduil, you are a leader beyond leaders. You have brought peace to your land over the years and I know you will continue to bring peace as the years go on. Do you take princess Nyssai under your house, to care for her, to protect her when she cannot protect herself. Will you lead her through the darkness when dark times arise in your family, in your kingdom, in your lives?" he asked. Thranduil lifted his head and bowed to me, his eyes closing. And in that instant, Legolas did the same thing however it was with sadness and regret maybe?

"I take Nyssai into the Wooden Realm. I will protect her and die for her if it is the cost of her safety." he pledged. My eyes flexed at this. Most of the girls in my family went awww. Elrond nodded and looked at me.

"Nyssai, you are a woman of true beauty and intelligence. You have strategized plans that have led us to victory when, at times, there seemed to be no hope. Do you take King Thranduil under your house? Will you be his solace in times of peril and angst? Will you be the queen the wooden realm deserves for now not only do your people look at you for strength and courage, but now the Mirkwood elves look to you as well. Will you give him the love and kindness a man needs of a woman, as he will give to you?" he asked.

I looked up into his blue eyes, and I bowed my head.

"I take Thranduil into the Harmonoptra realm." I replied softly. He smiled down at me, and I just looked away for a moment. Elrond nodded.

"Let us all bow our heads and finish the pledge now agreed upon by both realms." he said. In unison we all bowed our heads, the elf soldiers and the merpeople alike. "Thranduil, King of the Wooden realm, and Nyssai, princess of Harmonoptra, do you promise to fight as one body, one soul to protect your family and your people? Do you pledge that with this bond, this sacred marriage, that the alliance of Harmonoptra and Mirkwood will be kept, that one realm will come to the other's aid, when needed? Do you pledge that no matter what the obstacle may be, that you both will fight like the warriors Middle Earth has known you to be for hundreds of years and hundreds of more years to come?" he asked. Now only Thranduil and I lifted our heads and made eye contact with each other.

"Yes." we both said in unison and everyone now lifted their heads. Elrond smiled.

"Do our witnesses agree to this marriage?" he asked looking at my father who nodded and then to Legolas who slowly nodded as well. The dark haired elf looked at the two of us."Then let this bond be formed."

Thranduil leaned forward and captured my lips swiftly and possessively. I was caught off guard by the action, but I could not deny the jolt of sharpness that spread through my body when he did kiss me. The ribbon was released, and I felt my arms wrap around his shoulders.

"The bond is formed!" Elrond announced. Everyone began to cheer loudly. We pulled back from each other and looked intently at one another. There was no turning back now. Thranduil lifted his head.

"I have two gifts for my new wife." he said. "I shall give them to her when we return home. Together." He took my hand in his and we turned to face our people.

Author's notes

Hope everyone is enjoying the fanfic. If anyone has questions about upcoming chapters please inbox me. I may not get a chance to answer if it's in a review because sometimes not everyone wants a question to be answered, they are just asking to ask. Have a good day and evening.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I watched as my kin descended into the waters that they came from. I hugged each of my brothers and then Mithandra. I hugged her tight not wanting her to go.

"Be strong." she whispered. I nodded and watched as she walked into the water and disappeared. The soldiers bowed to me as they left into the water. Finally it was just my dad now. He looked down at me and placed his hand on my cheek. As angry as I still was, I still leaned my cheek into his palm.

"Swim free, father." I told him. He bowed his head at me.

"Rule well, my child." he said, and I nodded and watched as he walked on top of the water towards the middle of the lake. He turned and looked at me before a wave of water shot up and swirled around him. Before he completely disappeared however, he placed his fist to his chest. I thought I would cry. I placed my fist to my chest and soon all was quiet. I heard a snow and turned back see the elves all on their horses. Well Thranduil was on a large Elk. He road down to me and looked at me.

"Let us return home." he said. I looked down for a moment and nodded. Legolas was on a snow white horse that had a black snout. With him was a horse of opposite colors. It is black with a white snout. He bowed his head at him.

"Milady." he said softly. I nodded at him.

"Thank you." I said and mounted the horse. Thranduil turned his Elk.

"Come Nyssai you will ride up with me." he said. I nodded and my horse galloped beside the elk and the soldiers followed us. Legolas was actually behind us and in front of the soldiers. There was silence for a moment. And I grew mildly bored so I just looked around at the trees and stared at them.

"I hope you will come like my kingdom. I keep it highly guarded. No orc has ever penetrated it or really have gotten close to it." he told. I looked up at him and nodded.

"My people have never really had orcs try and attack us." I said with a soft chuckle. He smiled gently and nodded.

"Well your home land is the best place of defense in Middle Earth I would have to say." he told. I nodded gently. "So is there anything I can do for you to make your stay here more comfortable?" I thought about it.

"I stay with two legs; my body will soon change as well to the body of a human woman. So soon I will experience monthly bleeding." I told him. I didn't see Legolas' tilt of head and weird look, but I did see Thranduil's.

"Human woman bleed monthly?" he asked. I nodded looking up at him.

"Yes don't your women?" I asked. He shook his head his eyes gazing down at me.

"No. In all my years I have never heard of such a thing. Explain it to me." he said. I looked up in thought of how I should explain this to him, but I remembered how Mithandra explained it to me. I smiled.

"Well it happens because most of the time a woman's body is preparing to have a child." I said.

"Constantly?" I heard Legolas ask. Thranduil shot him a look, but I chuckled.

"Constantly. Let's say you are preparing a feast for someone. You bring all the wine and make all the food one could eat for a life time. My body is preparing itself for the baby." I started. Thranduil looked back at his army noticing it had gotten a little closer to the three as if wanting to hear this story.

_"Fall back. You will get the chance to hear this story once we return." _he commanded. I only smirked. He looked down at me. "Please continue." I nodded.

"So you all wait for the elf to show up so you can celebrate a party. My body is waiting days and days for the baby. And then you find out the elf does not show up." I said. Thranduil gasped now.

"What a vile elf." he said. I smiled

"My body thinks the exact same thing." I tell him. "So you and all the people who helped get the feast ready just throws everything out. That's what my body does. It has to get rid of everything and it goes through my body as blood. For maybe three sometimes four days I will be bleeding out." I told him. Thranduil nodded slowly.

"That could put you in danger. The smell of your blood could attract enemies when you are out of the kingdom. You will stay in the kingdom when you have these…monthly bleedings." he said. I thought about protesting, but he was right.

"Yes my king." I told him. The trees around us were beautiful. The sun shined through the leaves which caused brown lights to shine down on the forest. I looked all around and soon saw the kingdom I saw yesterday. It too was brown and blended in with the forest.

_"Everyone get back to your positions." _Thranduil commanded his guards and they marched down into the kingdom. Legolas pulled his horse into another direction and left. I hoped he was okay. I would make it a goal to talk to him tonight. Now it was just the two of us. He leaned down towards me and raised his hand to me.

"Come, let me give you your gifts." he told. I leaned back just a bit. His elk was so big, it somewhat intimidated me. He smiled. "Do not be afraid." I lifted my hand slowly and placed in his. He pulled my arm up, and I was shocked at his strength. He pulled me right off my horse, and I landed behind him on the back of the elk. He turned pulled at the reigns of the elk, and it turned on its hooves and began to trot from the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked forced to put my arms around his hips because of how fast the elk was going.

"You will see." he replied. After a few more minutes of riding he stopped in a circular clearing and dismounted the elk, once it stopped. He raised his arms to me and I slid off the elk. His hands gripped my hips, and he helped me to the ground. The grass felt so smooth beneath my feet and between my toes. He took my hand and led me a few steps from the elk which started to eat some grass. He looked down at me and smiled genuinely. His smiles confused me sometimes. He placed his hand in his sleeves and pulled something out. It was a necklace of silver gold. It had a small pendent on it. It was round and had a silver jewel in the middle. Around the jewel was a band with words in elf language which said "My Water Jewel of Harmonoptra" and then around it was just a thin metal ring. The chain was even more beautiful. It had a shine to it and was two thin metals twisted together.

"When we first met on the battlefield, I was amazed by your fighting skills. Everything about you called to me. The next day I had this necklace made for you. I planned to give to you at the lake you always swim from when coming to my forest. You never showed again. At a time I felt sadness and anger, at myself because I never got to give this to you. I had to admit my pride of being saved by a woman got in the way." he told. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I could see it in your face your disdain at me for saving you when you had everything under control." I told him. He gave a gentle smile and walked around me.

"Well now it will me who protects you from danger." he said clasping the necklace around my neck. I smiled and turned to him.

"Thank you for this beautiful gift." I told him. He placed his hand on my cheek and spread his thumb over my cheek bones.

"Anything to see my wife happy." he said. I smiled up at him and he leaned down and gently kissed me. His lips were nice and smooth, but sadly I could not help but feel my mind wander back to Legolas. What would his lips feel like? Thranduil pulled back and smiled down at me.

"Now on to your second gift." he said and turned to me. He made a weird whistling sound which made his elk lift its head and make the exact same sound. I was confused by the sounds they made. Suddenly I heard the same noise, but it was lighter than the two males that made the sound before. I looked in the direction of it and saw something trotting slowly towards us. I slowly stepped around Thranduil to have a better look. My eyes widened as I watched an elven elk come out of the trees. It was mildly smaller than Thranduil's elk so I assumed it was a female. It had long horns that curved upward, almost like a ram's and its fur was a light brown. Its eyes were shaped differently almost slimmer to show it was a female. It came up to us, and I backed away. But Thranduil placed his hand on my back.

"Do not be afraid." he said. "She wants to meet you." I noticed his elk had moved up beside her and began rubbing his snout against hers and she did the same. I looked at the pair and then turned to look up at Thranduil.

"They're mates." I said. He nodded.

"Yes. Now that we are mates, I want to see if his mate will accept mine." he explained. I was a bit nervous by those words.

"What should I do?" I asked. He smiled.

"Go to her." he said. I bit the inside of my cheek and slowly took a few steps towards it. It was weird that a war, a battle to kill the other opponent, did not scare me, but an animal as majestic as these two did. I looked up at her, and she faced me snorting. I liked animals. As a woman of water I had respect for them. I never killed an animal for we survived on plant life and maybe fish every now and then. She blinked a few times and pushed her front hoof against the ground. So I stopped and waited for her to take note my existence. Thranduil watched with curiosity. The female moved up to me and smelled me with her golden snout. Slowly she started to rub her nose against my hands as if looking for them. I then placed my hand on her and she paused now. I slowly rubbed her snout and she made a low and soft purr almost.

"She is yours." Thranduil said. "She will follow you into combat and die for you if she must."

I turned and looked at him and then gasped when her head when beneath my body. Now I was being lifted into the air and I slid down her neck and landed on her back with an 'oof'. Thrandruil smiled getting back on his elk.

"Come let us get you settled in." he said turned and began to ride back into the forest. My elk followed behind his mate, and I held on to her neck softly as she moved.

Authors notes

Hope you liked this chapter. I used a necklace I actually have to describe Nyssai's necklace. If you ever want an idea of what it looks like just go to Brighton's website and search Heiress crystal necklace and it will take you right to a picture. Have a good day!


	6. Chapter 6

5

Once we returned to the palace, Thranduil showed me the palace. I had to admit with this long day I was very tired. I had my hand on top of his hand as we walked about the halls to his- our room. He guided me inside a large room that had a large bed in the back and a closet and a large bathroom. There were two dressers and a vanity mirror. I smiled and walked into the room looking around. I moved to the closet to see a combination of my things in his things already inside.

There was a balcony in the room too. I opened the doors and walk outside and looked around. I saw the trees and they spread across the field like an ocean. When I looked down, I saw the training ground of which the elves practiced on. On the left field were the archers and on right were elves that were sparing. They clashed their swords together and some even had spears. This was a magnificent kingdom. I suddenly felt hands move my hair over my left shoulder. I was frozen, and I felt Thranduil's lips on the side of my neck. His body was pressed to mine, and I wasn't sure what to do.

"It is time to consummate our marriage." he said. I was unsure of that word and I looked down a bit glancing at him.

"What does that mean?" I asked. He gave a low, dark chuckle.

"It means to make the marriage final we must have sex." he said in my ear. I looked down for a moment unsure of this.

"I have never had sex before, not in the two legged fashion." I said. I felt him pick up locks of my hair and place them to my nose.

"I have dreamed of this day for hundreds of years." he whispered. "I will not hurt you. We will take it slow on the first day. But I cannot promise you of the days ahead if I can show much restraint."

I looked down and closed my eyes. It is my duty. He swept me off my feet and smiled at me carrying me back into the room. Maybe if I give him what he wants tonight things will not be difficult down the road. Maybe I could learn to love this elf. He was handsome, strong, and had the skills to protect me. I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back sucking on my bottom lip for a moment. He sat me down on the edge of the bed and just looked down at me with happiness. He ran his thumb across my cheek, causing me to smile up at him.

"You are so extraordinary, a treasure among treasures. You have the beauty of an elleth, the strength and skills of a warrior and you have captured my heart." he said. Slowly he backed away from me and started to unbutton his robe. He slid out of the robe and it pooled down at his feet. He had rock hard abs and a lean body. His arms were muscular, and I knew they could be use for killing someone on the battlefield and holding someone at night. Slowly, he began to remove his pants, and I just watched it fall the ground and pool around his feet as well. I couldn't look up at him. I have seen everyone naked in my family, but that was it. It was easy to see my kin naked, but not some stranger.

"Look at me, Nyssai…please." he said. I looked up at him slowly. His cock was mildly erect and he was big. I met his eyes and he just stared down at me. His eyes looked hollow even though he was smiling. "Do I please you?" I was nervous and I looked down again and then back up at him.

"Yes you do." I replied gently. I couldn't be afraid anymore of something as simple as this. Mermaids were great lovers. My parents were the perfect example. I stood up now and slowly removed my dress and everything that came with the wedding dress. I watched him watch me remove everything. Slowly his eyes moved over my body. Yes I had big breasts, and a flat stomach, and curvy hips. He could finally see the rest of my markings. Around my naval was a swirling blue mark. On my pelvis were marking that looked like there could be words, but they were not.

"Do I please you?" I asked softly. I felt my confidence rise a bit. I was shocked he did not think me ugly and beneath him because my skin was dark. He came up to me and grabbed my face kissing me hard. His hands wrapped around my hips and he lifted me from the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me to the bed. He lied me on top of it, and I felt his lips trail down my jaw line and then down my neck finally to my breasts. He took a nub into his mouth and started to suck and lick around it. I felt a sensation growing inside me and my head fell back. A moan escaped me and I felt him suck harder on them pulling at them. I shivered softly now feeling heat grow between my legs. His other hand landed on my other breast and he squeezed them.

"I have never seen such breasts like these. They are supple and soft. But when your nipples harden they make me wish to suck them some more." she answered. I moaned out more feeling my toes curl into the sheets. "Now I wish to taste something sweeter." I watched him move down to the bed.

"After tonight we will be elf and wife. Thranduil and Nyssai." he whispered t himself. I looked down at him and suddenly saw his eyes close and then pleasure racked my body like lightning had struck me. I felt his tongue roll around my clit and my body arched, my stomach arched up, but his hands pressed me back down. I felt a finger slide up and down my slit, the feeling felt amazing. It was even better when he entered me. I winced softly at the feeling of my walls tightening around his finger. But his lips sucking on my clit took my attention from the discomfort. Before I knew it, another finger had been added. I hissed and moaned again squirming a bit. His free hand held my hip. I heard him moan deeply and another finger was inside me.

That's when I noticed that he hadn't moved his fingers at. It seemed like he could read minds, because now his fingers moved very slowly. I moaned out in pain and he slid back up and kissed me.

"Shh it is alright. I am going slow." he told and slowly moved his fingers deeper inside me. I gasped hard and turned away. He stopped his movements and started to kiss my cheek slowly. "It's okay. You are just very tight."

"I-is that bad?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, of course not." he said. I nodded.

"Then continue." I told him. He looked down at me before kissing him passionately. I wrapped my arms around him again and his fingers started to move again. It was uncomfortable again, but soon I got use to it. His fingers spread out a bit and I tensed, my chest pushing into his. But now it started to feel good. Good, I was glad my body got use to it. Slowly his hands moved back and he pulled his fingers back and showed me how slick and moist his fingers were.

"You're ready." he said and leaned back. He got between my legs and wrapped his arms around my legs. He looked so beautiful. His hair fell over his shoulders and his cool blue eyes looked at me. "Are you ready my queen?" I nodded looking at him with a smile.

"Yes. Put it all the way in." I replied. He nodded slowly, and I watched as his hips began to move closer to mine. I felt something firm pressing against my slit. I would not be afraid. I felt his head start to penetrate me. It was not that bad. I felt mild pressure inside me if that was a way to describe it. I watched Thranduil's face. His head was back and his eyes were closed. His mouth was open like he was inhaling or gasping. Was he really that racked with pleasure? His cock throbbed inside me and I felt he was moving too slow.

"Put it in Thranduil." I told him. He looked down at me and then nodded and he suddenly rammed his cock up inside me, and I screamed with pleasure. There was some pain inside me, but it nothing compared to the pain I received in war times. Thranduil groaned and almost fell on top of me, but he caught himself by resting his hands on either side of head. My legs wrapped around his waist and I moaned out louder as I felt his cock drive deeper into me. My hands wrapped around his arms and I felt his forehead against my own.

"Ahh I have never felt something so good before." He grunted kissing me hard. We moaned against each other's lips his body now pressing into mine. He wrapped his finger into my blue curls and pulled them hard as he rammed into me. I had to admit he felt very good inside me. My hips rocked against his in a quick motion. He pulled back swiftly and yanked me up before flipping me onto my hands and knees. He was back inside me in a quick second. I could tell he was enjoying this, because he was growling and pounding into me harder and rougher. My father told me merpeople were different from the earth walkers. Our bodies are different in scent and structure. Everything beneath our skin is heightened to a standard that most wish they could possess. We are immune to each other, but if another has us it would be very hard to let us part ways if we truly wished to. His nails dug into my hips and he was growling like a beast.

"Mine…all mine." he chanted. I could feel my walls tightening up around his cock and I whimpered out.

"Ah…gaahh…I'm going to burst." I cried out. He trailed kisses from my shoulders to my neck. Suddenly I felt his teeth in my skin, and that's when I could hold back no longer. I screamed hard as I felt a wave of pleasure rack my body hard. I then felt his hips continue to thrust into me before feeling something hot seeing deep into my vagina. We collapsed on the bed together and he rolled off me and held me close.

"Mine… all mine." he whispered before falling sleep. I too was tired and I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

7

The next morning, I slid out of bed and looked through my closet for something to wear. I didn't see much clothes for moving about outside. Come to think of it, I didn't see any of my clothes just white dresses of different styles and patterns. I noticed warm hands sliding around my shoulders and locking around my neck.

"Do you like them?" I hear him ask. I looked down for a moment.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked softly.

"I had them moved to another part of the room. Such clothes are not fit for a queen of the Wooden Realm." he whispered kissing the shell of my ear. I tensed a bit.

"I wish to wear them today." I told him.

"All in good time, give them a chance." he swooned. There was a short silence, and I assumed he was waiting on an answer from me.

"Fine." I told him.

"Wonderful." he said and moved away from me.

"I must go. I have numerous meetings today, so you will not see much until tonight." he told. I nodded sliding a white dress on with a lace pattern on the chest area. In the back was a river like pattern going down the back.

"Alright." I told him watching as he got dressed in his grey robes. He looked at me and smiled. "You look beautiful in elf clothing." I nodded.

"Thank. I shall find my own source of entertainment while you are gone." I told him. He nodded and leaned forward and kissed me.

"Whatever pleases you my love." he said. I smiled and watched as he put his crown on his head. "Ah I almost forgot." He moved to a silver box and opened it and removed a silver tiara crown.

"Made from the white gems of starlight." he said and turned to me holding the tem gracefully in his hands. "The final gift." I watched as he moved towards me. I bowed my head and felt the cold crown being placed among my head. I looked up at him and smiled softly.

"It is beautiful." I said moving to look at my reflection in the mirror.

"Now all of the elf world will know you are a queen of Mirkwood." he said lightly touching my face. I smiled and he kissed me once more. I kissed him back and our lips lingered together for a while and then he leaned back and bit his lip.

"I will see you when work is done." he said. I nodded.

"Alright." I replied and watched as he left. I remained standing slowly counting to twenty.

"15…16…17…18…19….20." I replied and moved towards the door. I walked out it and stopped when I saw two elves standing there. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were taller than me and bowed their heads at me. They had firms jaw lines and had on white robes.

"Good morning your grace. I am Rocco and this is Ronno. We have been assigned to escort you around the kingdom." they said. I frowned a bit and they bowed their heads and kept them down.

"What is your task before being told to be with me?" I asked. Rocco looked up at me.

"We are teachers. I teach the little elves about our history." he told. Ronno lifted his head as well.

"I teach the elves who wish to serve as servants how to properly serve their king…and queen." he said. I tilted my head.

"So what use are you to me?" I asked. The two glanced at each other.

"The king wants to make sure you are well educated in the Wooden Realm." Ronno said.

"He wants you to know what is appropriate and what is not." Rocco concluded. I stared at them for a moment and then they bowed their heads again.

"Forgive us if we have offended you my queen." Ronno said and I shook my head.

"No you have done nothing of the sort. I plan to spend my day with Prince Legolas. He will protect me. I want you both to be my advisors." I replied. Both the elves were shocked by this. "Since you are teachers you can advise me on anything I wish to know about this place. But I want to know your thoughts as individual elves and not on thoughts of the king."

Their eyes continued to show happiness and they bowed at me.

"We will not fail you." They said. I nodded and stepped out of the room and they backed away and I started to walk but then stopped and turned to them.

"And what we talk about shall not be anything that goes against the king. So you will not tell him everything of our discussions." I replied. They nodded in unison.

"Yes your grace." they said. I didn't know if I should trust the elves, but I guess I will have to find out. As I moved about the kingdom, many people bowed to me and I only nodded at them and smiled. I asked around and could not find Legolas anywhere. I sighed heavily. A soldier walked up to me and bowed his head.

"Milady are you searching for someone?" he asked. I nodded and looked at the soldier.

"Please send Legolas to my chambers." I told him. The soldier nodded, and I nodded my thanks and returned to my room. I walked around the room pacing almost. I was unsure of what to do with my day. So while I waited for the prince, I looked over the balcony at the soldiers. They seemed so to fight as a unit. They were a unit of sound, body and mind. It was different from the battles I was use to. My soldiers charged and then like an illness scattered through the enemy forces and destroyed them slowly. Because we could take on water forms it was very hard to kill us. That is why many people call on us for aid when they believe their enemy to be very strong. I heard the silver curtains moving in the room and turned towards the door way. Legolas stood there with his hands behind his back. He was in silver armor and his hair was braided. He looked the same as when I first met him. I took steps towards him. His face continued to remain serious.

"You called for me my queen?" he asked. I winced at his cold tone.

"I had hoped…that when we met again, it would be under different circumstances." I told him. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes slowly softening.

"I had hoped..." he paused and looked down with a sigh, "What did you need my queen." I stared at him for a moment wanting to know what he wanted to tell me. I wanted to know what he wanted to tell me two days ago. I looked down wondering what I wanted of him. I looked up at him

"I wanted us go riding." I told him. He looked at me.

"Our forest is swarming with spider creatures. They are large and are slowly getting closer to the kingdom. It is too dangerous right now." he said. I arched a brow.

"Are you killing them at their nest?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Their nests are beyond our borders. We cannot leave beyond the borders into other's territory." he told.

"Then how do you expect to keep them away from your borders, your kingdom?" I asked. He shrugged casually.

"We will continue to kill any that get close." he said. I glared softly at him.

"I will not jump out of the waters of my own and be afraid to move about. I will not live in a kingdom where I must be afraid to ride out in MY forest." I said. He slowly smiled.

"Spoken like a true queen. Come we will ride where the grounds are safe. I would suggest you speak to my father about the spiders nests. Maybe you will get through to him." he told. I had braided my hair onto the left side of my shoulders and I nodded.

"Maybe I will speak to him." I told him. He nodded and left out of the room with me. We had taken two horses, his white and mine black, and we rode out into the forest. I had followed him mostly looking up at the land around us.

_"I took your advice and read_ _about your history." _he said. _"There was not much in our libraries but I read what I could."_

I arched my brow at him.

_"And what did you learn?"_ He smiled at me and slowed his horse down, which made me slow mine.

_"I learned that merpeople descended from the water god Marcidion. He created you and sent you below land. He made laws to always keep your identity hidden, but help those who need it. You have the abilities to heal anything and anyone; the rare mermaids can bring someone back to life if they truly wish it."_

He had gotten off his horse and came around towards me and helped me off my horse. I grinned.

_"You have read much, I assume. Tell me more."_

_"Well you all have the ability to take another form. You are very respectful of nature. You all are like us, elves. You care about that around you. I have never met a mermaid until today. Even though my people have been to battle with you, I never had the honor to meet your people or even look upon them."_

_"Ah and what were your thoughts when you first saw me?" _I asked as we now walked with our horses, guiding them with our reigns. He smiled softly.

"When I opened my eyes I was afraid you were an orc. Your skin tone is rare in the world of elf. I have seen them in the human world. Your blue hair reminded me of water. I had never seen someone as beautiful and perfect as you. The elleth in my kingdom are beautiful. But it is like walking around looking at my reflection in numerous mirrors. But your face…" he stopped and turned and looked at me.

"Your face it round, your hair blue like the rivers. Your body is curved like a marble statue. It's like Marcidian took his time to create you." he told. My eyes widened now noticing his hand had came up to my face. His fingers outlined my cheek bones. I closed my eyes slowly liking the warmth of his hand. I gently rubbed my cheek against his hand. He looked down at my face and I didn't know he was looking at my lips. He swiftly removed his hand from my face.

"Apologies I got carried away." he said turning from me. I took his shoulder and stopped him.

"Legolas I do not wish for us to keep secrets from each other. When I met you father years ago, I thought he was… unbearable. But when I saw you that day lying near the lake. I thought I had never seen anything like you. Then days later I found myself thinking about you." I told. He turned more to me and took my hand.

"Yes. In that time apart I found myself thinking of you more and more. I was distracted in my training and my studies. I wanted to know more and more about you. My father noticed and finally I told him about you." he said. My head tensed and I gave him a look.

"You told your father?" I asked. "When?" I asked. He looked away and winced.

"The day before your people came and the wedding was proposed." he said. "My father… did not tell me he had met you. He knew you had plagued my mind and instead of supporting me he used his snake like charms to get your father to marry you."

He was growling now, his face red with anger. But after a few seconds he calmed down.

"I am sorry I do not mean to speak of my father." he said. I nodded.

"It is alright. I too was plagued with thoughts of you. I wanted to see you again, but I knew it was against the rules." I told him. He nodded once.

"I understand. You don't think my father planned this in some way. I know mermaids of value in this world." he said. I shook my head.

"I am sure your father was thinking for the good of the realm when he spoke of marriage." I said. He winced and looked away.

"Or for the good of himself." he told. I took his hands in mine and he looked down at me.

"I know there are feelings between us, I felt it the second I laid eyes on you, but we must try and shield ourselves from these feelings. They will get us into trouble." I said. He looked down with soft eyes.

"I do not think I can do that… But I will try, but not for my father, but for you."

Thranduil

I was looking over some maps in the throne room. I had to deal with the elves. Word has spread from Rivendell that Thorin son of Thrain was going on a quest to reclaim Erebor. A foolish tale. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ronno and Rocco walking and talking. They were supposed to be with my wife.

"Rocco! Ronno!" I called out to them. They stopped quickly and crouched as if wincing and knowing they were caught doing something they shouldn't. They looked at me, and I curled my finger at them to come to me. They started to move towards me and I put my maps down and crossed my legs watching them approach. They bowed at me and I arched a brow. "There should be a third person with you."

The twins were quiet and I squinted.

"Speak!" I demanded loudly and they flinched at my tone.

"She has left-" Ronno started.

"Left? Left where?" I questioned.

"She had gone riding with Prince Legolas."Rocco said. I tensed slowly. Though I was relieved that my son and new wife were bonding, I knew Legolas had feelings for my wife. I saw it in his eyes when I first confronted him about it. I know this is hard on my son that I married his love, but she is mine. All mine. I did not know if my wife had feelings for my son, but that mattered not.

"I assigned you to my wife." I told them. "That means where she is you both are." I pointed between the two of them They nodded again.

"Yes your highness." They said in unison.

"Now unless she is doing something that doesn't require you, you stick to her. If she is with me then she may be alone. But my son is not an exception like I am. I expect better results from you two." I told them. They bowed again.

"Yes your highness." They said. I nodded and waved them off and began to look back at the maps. However something attached itself to the back of my mind. Thoughts, thoughts of my wife and my son. They were alone. Alone doing what I assumed.


	8. Chapter 8

8

We returned to the castle and I noticed Rocco and Ronno were at the gates. They bowed at us.

"The king requests and audience with Queen Nyssai in his throne room." They said in unison. I had a feeling it would not be a pleasant meeting, but I nodded at them and they spread apart like the gates of this kingdom and spread their arms inward for me to follow. I looked up at Legolas and smiled and bowed my head at him. He repeated my actions and we parted ways. I moved down the halls of the kingdom and Ronno and Rocco followed behind me, yet they kept their distance.

I finally made it to the throne room and saw Thranduil sitting calmly down on his throne. He was reading some notes when his eyes looked up at me.

"Ah my beautiful queen Nyssai." he said with a small smile. When I didn't say anything his smile faded into a smile of seriousness. "Leave us." The entire room emptied quickly, and I looked down out of the corner of my eyes to see the twins leave. When the room quieted there was still silence. Thranduil stood from his chair in such an elegant fashion. He stepped down from his throne making every step heard.

"Did you have a nice ride with my son?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yes actually I did." I told him. "I was hoping to have some time alone with him so we could talk." By now he was circling me, and I held my position.

"Talk about what?" he asked in a smooth tone looking at me once he was facing me again. I looked at him with a firm stare.

"Things that should have been the first time we met. Which I have been meaning to talk about with you." I told him. He merely smirked and turned from me taking a few steps forward.

"Talk away." he said. I stared at the back of his head for a moment.

"Legolas told me he told you about meeting me a while back. Then the next day you suddenly talk my father into giving me to you. Now I had only met you once on the battlefield four hundred years ago. Now why would you quickly talk my father into marrying me to you the day after your son told you about me?" I asked.

"I hardly see why you would ask such a question." he said looking back at me. "I need another strong alliance with a strong group of people."

"Or was it because you knew your son had feelings for me and I him?" I asked. Now he was inches from my face.

"So you do have feelings for him." he hissed. I squinted at him and soon it became a glare.

"Like my father taught me to be, I am loyal to the person I am married to. Regardless of if the marriage was formed because of a trick rather than actual feelings." I say. He took my shoulders and pulled me into him.

"No you do not know the words you speak. I care for you greatly. It is to the point of love. Yes I did talk your father into letting me marry you, but it was not because I just wanted the power. I made an oath to myself that if I ever saw you again; I would my best to make you mine. But I knew that could never happen if Legolas got to you first." he said. I looked up at him as if he were insane.

"So you think of yourself before the happiness of your son?" I asked viciously. He growled a bit.

"If his happiness is the very thing that would lead to my happiness then yes." he said. I stared at him for a moment.

"Oh my dear husband, I am very disappointed in you." I said ripping myself from his arms. His eyes widened as if somehow I had pierced his heart with the most sharpest of blades.

"Whether you think this or not, you will be watched carefully when around my son. I will not start a competition of who will have your affections. It is already known throughout Middle Earth that you are mine." he said. I stared at him for a moment before turning and walking from the throne room. A soldier moved past me and up to the king.

"Your highness it seems the spiders are coming closer to the kingdom…and there is a party of dwarves making their way through the forest." he warned.

"They must have attracted the spiders to the kingdom. Kill the spiders and bring them to me." he said. I turned and looked at Thranduil to see his eyes were still on me. "And my queen will be here with me when they are captured."

I merely stared at him for a moment then turned and continued to walk off. Rocco and Ronno were there waiting for me.

"We will find a dress appropriate for our guests." Rocco said and I shook my head.

"No I will wear what I wish to wear." I said sharply and looked at both of them to see them immediately bow. I looked up at the throne room and frowned. "He will not control what I wear." I turned and continued to towards my room.

"You both will show me where he has put my clothes." I told them.

"Yes my queen." They replied. They showed me to a room where most of my things were. There were more things here then there were in the room I shared with the elf. I frowned heavily and walked inside the room, but turned to look at the twins.

"You will remain here." I said and closed the silver doors behind them. I moved to my closet and smiled at all my clothes. After about an hour there was a knock on the door.

"My queen, the king has requested you back in the throne room. I opened the door to them and when they saw me their eyes widened and they gasped in unison, of course. I was wearing a one piece fishnet suit that had two straps that formed into one in the back and it went over my bottom and connected at the front. My nipples showed right through them, but I had on wrapping of blue silk around my stomach and rest under my breasts. Seashells were positioned around my ankles and thin robe was the last thing on me. My hair was pulled up in a bun with the remaining of my hair falling down my back. I started to walk through the halls again and this time I got more attention than I thought I'd get. The doors of the throne room opened slowly and when they did there was a group of dwarves standing there. They turned to me, and their eyes widened as if they had just seen the undead. I smiled and looked up at Thranduil who was just as shocked as any of the group. I began to walk inside, the dwarves eyes continued to follow my every move.

"Are these our troubling group of dwarves?" I asked knowing one of them. "Thorin son of Thrain. It's been a long time." I walk up the stairs of the throne and Thranduil watched my every move. His hand raised for me to rest my hand on the top of it and I did just that, his eyes still not leaving mine.

"Yes it has been a long time, Nyssai." Thorin said. Thranduil continue to look at me as if no one else was in the room.

"Lock the dwarves up… everyone else leave us." he commanded in a firm tone.


	9. Chapter 9

9

When everyone left the throne room, Thranduil slowly moved from me curling his fingers together.

"I see what you are doing. You are going through you rebellious phase like every child entering their mature days. When Legolas was growing up he refused to braid his hair in the warriors braid like most other soldiers. He seemed to think it was a way of controlling how he presented himself to others. I merely turned a blind eye to it because it was a short change in his life I knew he'd overcome. However your status is above Legolas' so I will not turn a blind eye to your actions." he said harshly looking up at me when he was down the steps of the throne. I shook my head.

"You're saying wearing my clothes, my mermaid clothing is an act of rebellion. I gave your clothes a chance. I will not put my real life aside so you can create a fake one." I told him stepping down to meet him. He frowned.

"You are not in Harmonoptra anymore. What you do as queen of this realm reflects on me. Your clothes are too revealing in my kingdom." he said. I scoffed.

"My clothes are fine. Maybe it is the fact you don't wish for others to see me as a mermaid except yourself. You don't want them to see any side of me that could cause thoughts to arise in their heads." I said. He frowned.

"Stop it." he warned. I smiled.

"Or you'll what?" I asked with a frown. "Are you afraid you don't want anyone else to have thoughts of wanting me like you do?"

"Enough!" he shouted. I stiffened at his words and he nodded." Yes I do not want other men to see you dressed like this and decide that they should have you more than I."

"I am married to you, Thranduil. Everything that is me will always belong to you. Maybe you should learn to trust me." I said walking around him. He took my hand and we both spun to meet each other's eyes.

"I want to trust you." he said. But there was a hint of withdrawn in his tone.

"If you cannot accept me for who I am then I will go back to my lake and never return." I told and moved from his hold not bothering to look if my words got to him. However, I never thought he would be looking at me with such sadness. Once I left the throne room Rocco and Ronno were behind me.

"That was not a wise thing to say to the King my Queen." Rocco said. I continued to walk down the halls.

"Why, I meant it." I told him.

"The King's heart would die if you were to leave." Ronno said.

"And how would you know? I've only been here a day." I said. 'And already I feel like I am regretting my decision to be here.' I thought the rest of my sentence.

"Four hundred years ago when the king returned from the battle of Enoch-bah, he was not the same elf that went into battle." Ronno told. I rolled my eyes.

"And what was wrong with him?" I asked walking down another hall. Already I was exhausted.

"There was a look in his eyes we had only seen when he looked at his late wife, Legolas' mother." Rocco said. I stopped slowly and turned to them.

"A look?" I asked. The twins nodded in unison.

"A look showing gentleness, beyond that of happiness. He walked as if he was walking on the clouds. We asked him who the elleth that captured his once cold and hardened heart. However his answer was nothing like I expected." Ronno explained. I tilted my head.

"And what did he say?" I asked. The twins looked at each other before looking at me.

"He said he saw a woman of strength and beauty that was stronger than he could ever be." Rocco said. I didn't want his words to affect me but they did. I looked down for a moment.

"He said if he ever saw you again, he would give you all of him in hopes you would accept him even though he is not one of you." Ronno finished. I looked down now maybe feeling guilt. I shook my head of the thoughts and kept moving.

"Let us go find me another dress to wear." I only said. The elves smiled and followed.

"Yes your grace." They replied. After an hour, I was walking through the kingdom again in a silver dress with my tiara on my head. I guess I could call it my crown. I went down to the dungeons of the kingdom after telling Rocco and Ronno to fix up my room so I may please Thranduil when it was time to go to bed. I walked down the steps of the hall seeing the dwarves in their cells. They watched me move with distrustful eyes. I found Thorin's cell and sat down in front of it. He stared at me for a moment before looking down.

"You looked better in armor." he grumbled. I smiled softly.

"I prefer armor right now." I said. "Why are you the elves forest?" He grunted and looked at me.

"Here as a spy to get information from me so you can tell your dear husband?" he spat.

"Thranduil does not know I am here." I told him. I looked down for a moment and then at him. "Why do the elves and the dwarves fight so much? I never understood."

And I didn't. I remembered there was a time when they needed our help to fight the dragon Smaug. Even though we lost many men we retreated back to our home.

"Because when we needed help, Thranduil betrayed and turned us away." Thorin proclaimed and looked at me with soft eyes. "You were there, but you were too busy to know. The elves promised to help us if we ever needed it, but they ran like cowards back to their forests." he said acidly. I looked down for a moment unaware of this reason.

"We were left homeless and starving." he said. I took hold of the black bars as he turned from me.

"Why did you not come to me? I would have found you shelter and food and warmth from the colds months?" I asked. He looked down for a moment.

"Would a dwarf call upon such beauty for aid when he knows there was no hope?" he whispered. I winced and looked down for a moment.

"Such beauty would have aided a dwarf." I told him. I knew I had been here for two long and needed to go. "I must go. But I will see you again."

He turned to look and looked at me with calm.

"No you will not." he said. I closed my eyes and bowed my head for a moment before getting up and leaving the dungeons.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The night fell upon us and I did not stand by Thranduil when he questioned Thorin. However, I heard he was looking for me and I made sure to tell Rocco and Ronno to let the king know where I was. I was pleased with how they set my room up. Everything was clean and I was staring at the balcony. White petals were scattered everywhere around the room and in our bed. I was naked; my hair fell over my shoulders and covered my breasts. The only thing on me was my crown.

The doors opened.

"Nyssai…" Thranduil started then stopped talking. Slowly I turned to face him and saw he seemed to be frozen in place. I didn't say anything to him, I merely watched and gauged his reaction. His lip quivered and his eyes widened and never left my body. His hands slowly came up to his body and slowly he began to disrobe. He only left his crown on. He moved towards me and I followed his actions. When we were directly in front of each other he took my hands in his and we curled them together, our eyes not leaving each others.

"I'm sorry." We both said in unison and chuckled.

"I don't want to fight." he said. I nodded.

"Neither do I." I said. Even though what he did was wrong, I could not just continue to hold it against him. Life is too long to hold grudges. He leaned down and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back biting down at his bottom lip. He leaned back and looked down at me.

"I want to give you all the pleasure I can possibly give you." he said. "As a way to apologize for how I have behaved." Before I could protest he had slid to his knees and wrapped his arms around my thighs parting them. I felt his tongue flick across my clit and I was already wobbling from the pleasure. However his hands held me close to his face. I could already feel my body grow warm and then quickly hot. I started panting as I felt his tongue lick up and down my vagina. My nipples had hardened and already I can feel my vagina growing wet.

My hands held on to his shoulders, and I throw my head back feeling nonstop pleasure build up inside me. I swallow hard and it felt like I had swallowed a rock. I could feel my body trembling and in my mind I could tell a more primal side was taking over. I leaned back now and his hands had loosened in their grip so when I moved back I was able to get away. His eyes looked up at me and he gave me a questioning look. I moved down to his level and I kissed him hard. He replied ever so quickly and before anything could happen I pushed him onto his back and crawled in between his legs. I licked a long line up his hardened cock. I heard a sharp gasp come from my king. This is what I wanted. He cock was large and no hair surrounded him. I opened my mouth and started to take him into my mouth.

"Gaah!" he yelled out as I moved my mouth further down. I felt his hands on the back of my head and I did not stop until my mouth was at his base. I felt precum entering my mouth and I used that as a sign to continue. I moved my mouth up and down sucking viciously around his cock. I looked up to see his eyes were closed and his mouth was trembling. Gasps escaped his lips and his fingers curled into my hair and he forced my head up and down. It seems we were both enjoying ourselves. I tried to go back down on him, but he pulled me off and pushed me onto my back. I opened my eyes and saw him on top of me. I feel his cock entering me and I moaned out loudly. Already he was thrusting viciously inside me. I panted and whimpered as he moved inside me. His fingers curled into my hair and he pulled at it as he grunted and groaned.

My head fell back and my body arched feeling brute force stretching me out. I cried out as he bit me shoulder. Thranduil leaned back and pulled me up with him and I bounced on his cock. His hands rested on my hips and he helped bounce me up and down. Our eyes stayed connected as we moved, he pulled me down on his cock and held me there for a moment. He leaned down and kissed me. Only this time it was filled with passion and heat. I wrapped my arms around his neck running my fingers through his hair.

"I can feel you tightening around me." he purred. "Ride me until you find your release." I smiled and began to move my hips forward and back grinding slowly against him. He growled and wrapped one arm around me and then used the other hand to grip the bed and pull us up on top of him. With the movement, his cock pushed into me and moved against that sweet spot inside me. I shivered and began moving deeper on him wanting him to hit that spot again. His hands rest on my breasts and he teases and squeezes my nipples as I grind against him. The room is filled with pants and moans and cries and whimpers. He slammed his hips up against me and I cried out when he hits the spot again.

"I-I'm so close." he breathes out. I continue to move faster and harder on him the tip continuing to touch against my sweet spot. My walls tighten and I feel the feeling of heat and pleasure rise inside me. We moan out together and scream when we both find our release. I feel him release inside me and I shiver hard at all the feelings and tremors that rack my body. I fall on top of him and pant hard and long. He makes no motion to move me, only wrap his arms around me.

"Careful in enough time you could become pregnant." he whispered. My eyes wince at the thought. I look up at him about to reply, but he is already passed out. I sigh and close my eyes falling asleep atop of him.


	11. Chapter 11

11

The next morning I woke up alone. I lifted my head and looked around for Thranduil, but I did not see him. I figured he was off doing his duties. I soaked in the tub for a few minutes and smiled at the warm feeling it gave my body. I then remembered Thranduil's words.

_"Careful in enough time you could become pregnant."_

I did not want a child. Not yet at least. Besides, Thranduil at his heir.

"Legolas…" I looked up feeling my fingers running across my stomach. I couldn't help, but think what it would be like to lay with him. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander and slowly my fingers started to move between my legs. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I lifted my head and quickly go out of the water. I moved to the door and opened it slowly. And there he was. Legolas stared at my eyes firmly now as if challenged by something.

"My father requests you in the throne room for council. I am to escort you." he said. I nodded and closed the door. I got dressed and put on a silver dress and placed my crown on my head. I met Legolas and he bowed at me and guided me down the hall. We did not speak and I found this odd. Had Thranduil spoke to him as well? Most likely.

"How are you?" I asked softly. He looked down for a moment.

"I am well." he said as if withdrawn. I decided this time not to press. I walked into the throne room and looked at a very upset king. Thranduil called me up to him and I moved up to him.

"A guard told me he saw you speaking to Thorin in the dungeons the other day… is this true?" he asked. I nodded once.

"Yes I did my king." I replied. He looked down as if annoyed.

"Why?" he asked seemingly calm. I looked down for a moment before looking at him. He was looking up at me with a glare as if waiting was annoying him.

"I wanted to speak to an old friend." I told him. He frowned.

"What?" he asked leaning forward in his throne. "What was said?" I blinked and sighed.

"He told me about how you betrayed him in battle. The same battle I fought against the dragon Smaug." I told him. I hope this conversation did not continue. I knew many people from my time, many people. They were mostly men. I grew up around men, they were better company then most females. I went to battle with men and fought alongside men.

Thranduil rubbed his temple in annoyance.

"Did you speak to Thorin?" I asked him. He sighed and nodded calmly. I moved closer to him and looked down at him. "Did you ask him why he and his kin were here?" He looked away from me.

"He did not speak the truth, but I already know why they were here. They came to reclaim their hole in the ground. I have been trying to get him to do a task for me, but he is so damned stubborn." he said.

"What task?" I asked. He looked up at my crown.

"There are gems the dwarves possess that what your crown are made of. Gems of pure startlight. They were mine but were stolen from me by the dwarves long ago. My soldiers are not stealthy enough to go in and return unscathed." He told me. I stared at him for a moment and looked down in thought. That's when I realized that I could retrieve them. I looked up at him.

"How important are these gems to you?" I asked. Thranduil sighed.

"Very important." he told me. I bowed my head at him and then looked up at him.

"Let me go get them." I said. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"You must be insane. No, that is a mission too dangerous for a woman like you." he said. I wanted to get upset by that but I merely ignored him and shook my head.

"I have the ability to disappear and reappear when I want. I can just go there and be back here with no problem what so ever." I told him. He stood up and looked down at me and took my face in his hands.

"I will not risk your life for some gems." he said. I caressed his face.

"But you really need these gems." I said. He shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"I will find them another way. You will never be a last resort." he whispered against my flesh. I looked up at him and rested my hands on his arms.

_"Let me help you for once." _I whispered. His eyes seemed to be in pain at my words.

"You will disappear and come straight back to this kingdom?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. With my powers, I can slip past the dragon." I said gently. He looked up in thought as if thinking of other options.

"You have one day to get the gems. You go today and return tomorrow." he said. I nodded with a smile. Excitement grew in my stomach and I leaned forward and kissed him.

"I will not let you down." I replied.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I had my hair pulled back and braided. I twisted it up and placed some silver bracelets around my wrists.

"I do not think you should do this." Legolas said. He had watched me wrap my long cloak around my body. It was ripped and filled with holes, but it would help me escape in the future.

"Your father needs these gems." I told him.

"My father never needs anything. He has his possessions that is it." he said. I had on short hobbit pants and a blue vest. He gripped my arm and turned me to him. I looked up at him. His eyes were so beautiful when they looked at me with such seriousness. He placed his forehead into mine. "I fear you will not return."

His voice was calm and soothing to me. I fought the urge to let my fingers trace his face.

"I will return." I told him. His eyes did not leave mine and of course they seemed troubled. Our noses began to touch and I slowly leaned back from him. I know his feelings will not end if we continue to get this close.

"I will see you tomorrow." I told him. He nodded.

"I will await your return." he said. I knew Thranduil had gone to our room and refused to see me off. He was afraid that the good bye could be our final good bye.

"Take care of things while I am away." I told him my body slowly starting to break down into water. Legolas bowed his head. In seconds I was gone and then I reformed at the front of Erebor. I looked around to see I was alone and exposed. I could feel the cold air against my skin. I wonder what would happen if I did not return the next day. Would my husband return with an army to search for me? I could not help but think of Thorin's words of how he betrayed him played in my mind. I placed my hand on the cold stones of the mountain. Then a loud noise caught me off guard. I turned and saw it was my elk running from the forest. My eyes widened. Had she sense I was away from the kingdom and searched for me?

She galloped up to me and I shook my head.

"No go back." I said pushing against her chest but she would not budge. "Go back to your mate."

She merely curled up on her legs and remained there. She just looked around as if I was not here. She was going to wait until I returned. I smiled and rubbed her chest.

"You too are worried for me." I said and she answered me by rubbing her snout against my body. Well now I could not make her leave. I looked up at the rocks and slowly let my body fade away into water and then reform in a room of gold. I looked around all the treasures and jewels here.

"Dwarves were obsessed over gold little coins and gems?" I whispered to myself. I had to be cautious I knew Smaug was here. I took one step before suddenly I was sliding down the ocean of coins. I tried to grip on to something but I failed. I finally stopped moving and I sighed softly. I started to look around for the white gems. I remembered Thranduil told me they would stand out. I looked around for a moment thinking it would take maybe more than a day to find them. I looked at numerous jewels before coming across an oval like stone. It was round and beautiful. I tucked it away in my vest and continued to keep moving about the cave.

I came across a square box which I almost threw over my shoulder and out of my mind but thankfully I had common sense to open it and there they were. The gems of pure starlight. I smiled to myself and started to tuck it away in my cloak. I then gasped as I was sliding down the coins again. However something didn't feel right with where I landed. I looked around before suddenly looking forward and was met with a fire red eye. My eyes widened and I fell back more. I started to yell, but a loud rush of coins was all I could see. Something caught me. Claws. A low growl came from the coins as they began to fall off his head. Soon I was met with the eyes of a monster. My eyes widened and I felt frozen with fear.

"Who dare enter my domain?" the voice was low and deep and dangerous. The claws however did not trap me and hold me against my will. His face was growing closer to my body and that is when I realized that he was on his back. I felt my body being pulled in to his nostril. He is smelling me. "What sort of creature are you? You smell of the fish and ocean water, but you are dressed in the clothes of a hobbit and you have the scent of the elves amongst you…and the dwarves. A spy you are." He growled lower and I shook my head slowly.

"I am not a spy. You are Smaug the dragon. The destroyer of lands." I told him. He laughed lowly in his chest.

"Yes I have numerous titles. Titles that I have earned. What titles have you earned, what creature like you owns a title?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"Have you ever heard a mermaid?" I asked. His eyes blinked and he laughed now releasing me and I slid down onto his belly. Why hasn't he killed me yet?

"What is such a word? Is a mermaid a title?" he asked. I was stunned. For a dragon so smart and cunning I am shocked to know he does not know about me.

"Oh yes…you are a dragon of many titles you have no need to be under water." I said. His head leaned down towards my body and he smelled me again.

"Such a smell you have been to many places. I cannot help but be curious of this creature I am about to kill." he said moving his head around my body. Suddenly I felt his snout moving against my back and I suddenly jumped to face him and his head leaned back as if I surprised him.

"I will tell you about me if you allow me to leave." I told him. He laughed and moved his head back around me.

"A weak bargain for one so small." he said. I shook my head. "Surely you have come to steal something from me. Since this is the dwarves domain I guess you are here to steal the Arkenstone." I shook my head.

"No I do not know what that is." I said. He growled more.

"You lie." he said and I shook my head again. I looked down for a moment and then noticed he was missing a scale right above his heart. Well I was sure it was above his heart since it was on his chest. I looked up at him.

"You are hurt. You miss a scale." I told him. He looked down at his chest then moved his head by it as if guarding it now. He grabbed me again and held me tight. I gasped as I felt the pressure around my body.

"You must be an assassin!" he roared.

"I am a healer!" I yelled back. I could see his chest glowing red.

"No more lies!" he yelled.

"I do not lie that is what a mermaid is." I said. Now the red in his chest died down and he looked me in the eye with his large eye.

"Is that what mermaid means? Healer?" he asked. I shook my head.

"A mermaid is a person who has a tail where my legs should be. And my upper body stays the same." I tell him. I hear him grumble and he drops me on my chest again but hides his chest with some of his coins.

"Prove this to me." he said. I nodded up at him.

"I must remove my clothes. Will you accept this?" I asked. He dipped his head at me and I nodded. I assumed a dragon wouldn't feel any different to see a woman naked. I removed everything making sure to hide the jewels in my clothes. I kept my vest on. I sat down on him and placed my legs together. I rolled my fingers together and my legs began to lace together. Smaug raised his head back in surprise again.

"How did you do that?" he asked me. I couldn't help but smile at how curious he is. I looked up at him.

"This is my real form." I told him. He hummed deeply.

"So what is a fish doing out of water?" he asked. What should I say.

"I am commanded to be up here. I…am a princess. I am very powerful and can heal anything whether it is a spell or poison or I can restore a body part." I told him. He knew what I was talking about and he suddenly hissed at me, his eyes squinting.

"A kind princess you are, to leave your home land to come here and heal a dragon able to kill her." he said. My tail began to disappear and he watched this. I stood up.

"It is my job as a mermaid to heal something injured. Whether you care or not, your missing scale is your only weakness." I told him. He leaned back and looked down.

"Yes my shape shifting is weakened by this fact." he said to himself. He leaned forward towards me again.

"Heal me…Mermaid and I will let you live here with your life." he said. I stared at him for a moment.

"Just like that?" I asked. He growled.

"Do you think I lie?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"You are a creature with many titles and talents. I am a mere princess of the waters." I told him. I did not want to tell him too much about me. He laughed.

"Then why is it you smell so much like the elves?" he asked. I looked down after dressing myself again.

"I have been visiting them." I told him. He grabbed me with his claws and turned over now moving about the coins with me in his hold.

"Visiting hmmm plotting maybe to gain my trust?" he asked.

"No Smaug. I do not wish to deceive you. You have blessed me with letting me keep my life for this long. I will do nothing to make you change your mind." I said his body had now curled up around me.

"What does the mermaid, the healer, the princess of the waters, and the visitors of elves call herself?" he asked. I inhaled feeling myself chest tighten. The fear in me was growing again.

"I am called Nyssai." I told him. He growled a bit.

"Nyssai. Tell me Nyssai do you have birth givers?" he asked. I was unsure of the term, but I caught on quickly. I nodded.

"Yes. I have a father. He is the king of the underwaters." I told him. I noticed he was getting closer to me again smelling me.

"Does your father value your life?" he asked. I nodded once.

"Yes he does." I replied.

"Your voice trembles. Are you afraid, Nyssai?" he purred?

I watched his body shift with the movements of his head.

"Yes. I have never seen a dragon before. As you have never seen a mermaid before." I told him. He laughed again.

"Yes. My curiosity so far has stopped me from killing you." he said. "You should be grateful." I nodded.

"Oh yes I am." I told him. "Will you let me heal you?"

He once more tensed at the question and I shook my head.

"You have a weak spot oh great Smaug. Even though, I am sure your skin can not be pierced one day you will be struck in the missing scale spot." I told him. He now began to look down as if thinking of my words.

"Alright healer. Work your magic and reform my scale. But be warned if I sense any trickery I will skewer you where you stand." he said. I nodded slowly.

"You have my word." I told him. He growled lowly.

"Remove your clothing so I can be sure you hide nothing." he said. I nodded slowly and let him see me remove my clothes. He leaned down and looked me over. Then he leaned back and let his chest move through the coins revealing the missing scale. I inhaled gently. His eyes had already frozen me in fear. I had to do this so I could leave this place without Smaug breaking out and coming to the forest for some kind of vengeance.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Smaug kept a watchful eye on me as I placed my hand over his missing scale. I looked down at it then up at him.

"You're making me nervous, healer." he said.

"Don't be nervous." I told. I started to gently harmonize him. There were no words to my voice just soft and simple. When my mother gave birth to me, I was in constant pain of everything around me in my few months of being in the water. She would always sing to me. I felt my magic start to course into him. I watched as Smaugs eyes close and gently his head began to lull around as if moving with the sounds of my voice. I looked down at his scale to see it was slowly reforming. I knew it was a bad move to heal the only weakness this dragon had, but I had to do it if I wanted to see my love again.

I watched as the scale began to grow and reform over the small hole.

"All done." I replied and gasped when suddenly, Smaug's body began to shake slowly and carefully. I gasped and was actually glad my things were on a neat pile somewhere else. I noticed that I began to shrink down to a smaller size, but soon I realized it was not me that was shrinking. I watched in awe as the creature now was small now. Not small, but the height in Thranduil. His eyes were closed and he had long flowing hair. My eyes widened for a moment. Was he dead? His jaw was firmly shut, maybe clenched and I did not see his chest moving. I leaned down now towards him, my face a few inches from his. I wanted to see if his nostrils would flare with the sign of breathing.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and I was met with the fire red snake like slits in his eyes. I leaned back and his arms shot open and grabbed me. He then used his legs and flipped me over so now he was on top of me.

"So you were not a liar after all or a spy." he hissed in a soft tone, yet his voice did not change from when he was in his dragon form. He was strong either way, because he would not let me go.

"As I have said." I told finally sliding out from under him. I did not want to be around anymore naked men. I began to move towards my clothes and already he was in front of me stopping me.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I did not move this time.

"I need to go home. Back to my people." I said. He frowned now and looked at me with a dark look.

"You will stay here." he said. I held my ground not wanting to show any fear towards him.

"No." I said. He leaned back angered by my words. "I have to go home." He growled a bit and began to walk around me.

"Ah yes go home to your mate…I can smell his seed has drenched you numerous times." he whispered. I didn't reply.

"I have a husband yes." I told him. He groaned softly and stood back in front of me. I noticed his cock was slowly growing erect and that for me was dangerous.

"I can be your mate. We can have many kids." he said as if it were an offer. I looked up at him.

"You do not say this out of love." I told him. He snorted.

"Love has nothing to do with this offer. You can stay here with me forever. I will be your husband and I will protect you." he said.

"Your words collide but will not stick. The love of my husband is what makes him protect me." I told him. He hissed now.

"So where is your husband? Why would he send his mate do his bidding?" he asked. "I know you are here for another person. No one would risk death to heal a dragon."

"I would." I said.

"Tell me the truth." he demanded. His eye pierced into mine and he growled again.

"You have come for one of the jewels in this cave. It is written all over your mermaid face." he declared. I had to start thinking quick.

"Yes… I did come for the jewels. I had never seen such riches before under the sea. So I came from land to see why the dwarves favored this mountain. And…"

"And you are hypnotized by all the gold and power that is here." he said moving towards me slowly and dangerously. I shook my head walking backwards now my pile of clothes getting smaller in my vision.

"No. These coins are mere objects to me." I said and suddenly glided around him to the point I was behind him. "I must be going back to my home now." He turned to me and looked down at me.

"Such an ability you have cannot be allowed to leave. You will be added to my collection of artifacts and you will stay and tell me more about your people." he said. By now his cock was at full attention and I had cringed and looked up at him. He arched his brow and looked down at himself before smirking up at me.

"Does the sight of my cock arouse the mermaid?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No no arousal here." I told him. He laughed and started to approach me again.

"Yet you have been glancing at it ever since I took this form. It pleases you." he said suddenly in front of me now and he pushed me into the walls. I felt his arms pin my arms above my head. "Do you wish for me to put it inside you?"

"Smaug please. I healed you. Please allow me to leave as gratitude." I whimpered trying to get my arms down. But he was very strong. All of his dragon strength had been packed into one. I feel his nose press into my cheek and inhale slowly before I suddenly feel his tongue slide up my cheek.

"I do not wish to let you go." he pouted. I slowly glanced at him and noticed his eyes were soft and sad. "Will you not stay one night? I will not force myself on you if you stay the night. The next day if you wish to leave you may healer."

'So if I don't stay the night he will force himself on me. Worse he could get angry and go after everyone around us.' What would Thranduil do? I nodded.

"Alright I will stay one day but I must dress myself." I told him. He nodded and backed away from me. I moved to get my clothes and I put them on knowing he was watching my every move.

"Do you plan to stay naked?" I asked making sure he could not see the jewels I possessed. He nodded.

"Yes. I do not abide by the rules of this world. I am naked always." he told. "Now let me show you around the mountain." This would be a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Thranduil

I decided to remain in my throne room. I had my meals there and did everything there except bathe and sleep. Where is she? She should have been back now. Yes it had only been a few hours, but I specifically told her where they were.

"You are worrying over nothing, father." I heard Legolas say. I hadn't even noticed he came in. "Nyssai will come back." I waved his words off in my mind.

"When you are in love one day my son you will know what it feels like to worry. To worry every second she is not here with you." I told him.

"I was in love and you took her from me." he said. I felt my nose twitch at his words.

"Now is not the time to speak of such things." I demanded.

"Then when? Father you knew how I felt about her the minute I revealed her to you." he said. I leaned forward towards him.

"To be fair, I loved her first. I had wished she had been your mother on some nights." I hissed and stood up. His eyes widened and I could see the frown playing on his face. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"I did not mean that my son." I told him. He shook his head.

"Yet somehow I believe you are lying all the same." he said and turned from me leaving the throne room. Excellent. My son is angry with me and my wife is in the clutches of a dragon. If there are any gods up in the sky give me some peace of mind. No I would not rely on anyone for this. Tomorrow if she is not home when the sun hits the sky I will ride and bring her home myself.

Nyssai

I sang my melodies of joy and love to Smaug. I felt mildly better that he was back in his dragon form. He was watching me as I sang, his tail curled around me slowly around me and he moved me closer to him. I raised my hands a few inches above me and water figures began to appear in my hand. They formed a dragon which flew across the air. Smaug watched with wide eyes. I slowly stopped my singing and the little water dragon landed on his nose then popped like a bubble. He slowly laughed.

"Remarkable." he said. I smiled and nodded my thanks. "Tell me more of your kind." I nodded and slowly moved to walk upon his tail. He did not seem threatened by this.

"Mermaids are seen as beautiful creatures. We can fight and defend those who need our help. We are known to live forever and we only love once in our lifetime. If somehow we are killed, our souls will travel through air of all time and space," I said watching him and he watched me as I moved up his tail. "We have magic in our blood and we can even bring people back to this world. We can survive on both land and water. When I was a little girl, I would sneak away from the waters and explore different lands and worlds." I was smiling now at the memories and Smaug seemed to watch with his head resting on a hill of coins.

"I had never seen such beautiful lights that shined when the night them. There was more magic up here. I knew one day I would live here…of my own free will." I said softly now lying on his back. I never knew how tamed the dragon could be.

"Of your own free will? Are you not free now?" he asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"I am in an arranged marriage with my husband. But I am happy to be here." I said. He raised his head and watched me closely.

"Stay here with me. I can make you happy." he said. I grinned and slowly shook my head.

"It is not that simple. Unlike you I am tied to the laws of the elves." I said. I had no idea if it was dark or not. I had no idea if my elk was still here. I would advise she leave and come back tomorrow, but I doubt Smaug would let me travel that far.

"Healer you have grown on me in this small amount of time." he said. I looked up at him. Has my power rubbed off on him too? He began to melt back into his human form and I moved off him so he could shift. I put my cape down and hid the jewels beneath it. When he stood up he looked at me.

"Come I want show you something." he said lifting his hand to me. He had already shown me the entire cave. Where else did he want to go? I took his hand and he led me from the room of gold and riches and moved down the dark halls of the mountain. It had to have been dark now. Because, hours earlier when we were exploring I could see everything. I could not see in the dark though, that was not a gift of mine.

"Rely on me to be your eyes." he said softly and I nodded letting him move about the halls. I followed him and stopped when my body walked into his warmer body. I was nervous now. Suddenly I feel his legs wrap around my waist and I panic as my legs lift off the ground. I looked up to see the stars at the end of a tunnel. He was pulling me up there. I wrapped my arms around him as he scaled the rocks crawling up them. I saw the sky growing closer and closer to me. Slowly the air hit me and he landed with me in his arms. His eyes stared at me intently as he sat me down.

"Before I lost my scale and my ability to form into a human, I would sit on top of mountains and hills and look at the sky." he explained still standing. He looked up at the sky with a softness I have never seen in the dragon's eyes. "I never knew beauty until I saw the sky. The stars were the eyes of my fallen loved ones. On numerous occasions I think of going to meet them one day and being with them in the heavenly lands." His hand lifted as if wanting to touch the sky. I stood up and walked towards him.

He glanced at me.

"I thought the same thing when I wanted to see my mother." I told him. "When I looked at the sky from under water I felt further away from her. That was one of the reasons I always left the waters. I wanted to speak to her in the sky. I had to find out on my own that she was not going to speak back to me."

"How did she die?" he asked softly. I looked down.

"She was taken by man. She would rather die than be away from her kids. She took her life that day." I said softly my eyes still connected to the sky. I feel his hand gently touch my cheek and guide me to meet his eyes. They were gentle and warm and I felt safe in his arms.

"There is no greater pain than losing the people who brought you into this world." he said running his fingers lightly across my face. I felt my face grow warm. His touches were causing me to tremble. I cleared my throat and looked down.

"I am tired." I said gently. He nodded slowly.

"Come let us go back under." he said. I nodded and moved down into the hole. I felt asleep an hour later. I slept on his dragon stomach and his wings covered me protecting me. His stomach helped me sleep because I heard all kinds of weird sounds beneath his skin and it moved up and down with his breathing.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Smaug

I see a light and then I see us above the treasures of the elves. I am thrusting wildly inside her, as I hold her legs between my arms. Her dark skin is extraordinary and she her blue hair and beautiful. Even the blue hair on her pubic area is beautiful. I am panting and growling as my cock spreads her wet and moist walls. Our hips move in a perfect unison while her round breasts bounced. I would bite and lick her legs before pressing my body to hers making sure my seed can fill her up when I release. She wraps her arms around me and we hold each other as mates. She is my healer, my mermaid. I see another flash of white light and now I see her back in a white gown. She turns to me and I see her belly round with my child inside her stomach. She is smiling at me and I met her and place my hand around her stomach. I am dressed in black and red robes. I am a king and she is my queen with my heir inside her. I see another bright light and I see her with a flat stomach, and something wrapped up in silk blankets. It's a son…my son. I walk over to her and look at the infant. His skin is like hetd, but he has a mixture of our scales sprinkled on his body. His hair is black like mine and so are his eyes.

I look up at her and she smiles and we meet for a deep kiss. There is another bright light and my eyes open slowly. I am back in cave and I look down to see her below my wings. She is sleeping a peaceful sleep. I had never dreamed before. I am lying I have dreamed before thousands upon thousands of year ago. Was it something else? Was it a vision of our own future together if she stays here? Will I set the world in flames and rule over it with her at my side? She is pure. She is the light as I am the darkness. If I take her she will be tainted just like me. But my thoughts are still plagued with the dream or vision I had. Was it real? I know she has taken the white gems that belong to the elves, but I let her. I want her to be happy.

Nyssai

I slowly awoke and yawned softly look up and around at where I was. I heard Smaug's wings move off me and I look up at the dragon. He is staring at me and I smile.

"You are up already. Did you sleep well?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"Yes, Healer, I slept well." he said. I nodded and sat up slowly and stretched. I knew enough time had been spent here and I had to get home. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked and he nodded once more.

"Yes." he said. I nodded slowly and stood up.

"I…I have to be going home." I said and he nodded.

"Yes. I know." he said. I moved to grab my cloak and noticed the round light orb I had found earlier. It was not mine to take so I buried it back in the gold coins. I placed my cape around my neck and wrapped some of it around my head. I looked at Smaug to see he had shifted back into his human form.

"Come I will take you outside." he said. I nodded and he moved up to me. I noticed his wings began to stretch out of his human back, and I was amazed by this talent. He wrapped his arms around me and began to take off into the cave. I would truly miss the dragon and our talks together. He flew out of the hole we went through last night to look at the stars. We flew over the cave and he slowly landed on the ground where I had originally appeared. I looked around and it was cold and foggy. But with Smaug here I was and cozy. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"Thank you for allowing me to leave Smaug." I said. He nodded slowly, his eyes sad and hurt.

"Thank you for keeping me company, Healer." he said. I heard the sound of my elk coming. So she did leave and planned to return. I looked out into the fog and then back at him. "No one has ever tamed me before. No one has ever made me feel equal like you have." I looked up at him with gentle eye and placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into it slowly and I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"I will see you again."I told him and he wrapped his arms around my hips and leaned his head into my shoulder.

"I look forward to our next conversation." he said and I nodded and leaned back from him. My elk was waiting for me and I turned and moved towards her, our hands the only thing combined before I had to slide mine from his. I walked towards her and she leaned down so I could climb on top of her back. I swung my leg around her and she leaned up and turned from the mountain. She started to gallop away, and I turned to look back at Smaug who was already in his dragon form sitting there watching me depart. I would not cry for our departure, I would celebrate the making of a new friend.

I do not know if I would really see the dragon again. I have hopes that I will see him again. I felt like I was in another world when I was with him. And now I have to wake up and live the reality of a queen. I must live the reality of being Thranduil's wife.


	16. Chapter 16

16

My elk calmly moved her way through the trees. She knew where she was going. I was happy that she did. I looked up at the sky. I felt depressed and I didn't know why. I needed to be back in Thranduil's. He could help me make sense of things. I looked at the box I had taken and I opened it. The jewels shined softly and I closed the box no longer wanting to look at them.

Slowly soldiers began to appear from the trees and they bowed at me. I was close. They escorted me home. When we arrived at the bridge which led me to the gate, I saw Legolas standing there with relief in his eyes. I moved off my elk and she went off to find her mate. I moved up to Legolas and he embraced me. I wrapped my arms around him as well and he kissed the side of my head.

_"Welcome back." _he whispered and I nodded slowly. We leaned back from each other and just stared. "He is waiting for you." I nodded and we entered the kingdom together.

"Any word on the dwarves?" I asked.

"They fled back to direction they came in. If they wish to reclaim their home again they will have to come back through here." he said. I nodded slowly. Legolas led me to a room where the generals of Thranduil's army met to discuss war tactics. The king was even here. I removed the box from my cloak and held it out in front of me. We slowly stepped in and all the men looked up at me. The generals gasped and bowed down to me. Thranduil's eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Everyone leave us." he whispered. The men bowed and marched from the room. Legolas was the last to leave and he closed the door behind me. I held up the box.

"Your gems my king." I said opening the box for him. His eyes flexed once they fell upon the jewels. He slowly took the box and looked down at them. I watched as they stared at them with amazement. But soon his head lifted up and looked at me. He suddenly threw the box to the ground and grabbed me and pulled me to his body. His arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace and I was caught off guard by such actions.

"Nothing is more important than your safety." he whispered in my ear kissing it softly. I felt tears now slipping down my cheeks and I lifted my hands and hugged him back. He leaned back and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back running my hands up his shoulders. His hands slid under my arms and rested on my back. I had missed his lips oddly enough. He moved back slowly and looked down at me. "Did it take you long to find them?" I shook my head.

"No. I found them quickly, but Smaug had found me." I told him. He looked intently at me.

"And what happened?" he asked. I sighed and looked away.

"I had to do something in order to get out alive." I said. His body tensed and he placed his hand over his mouth and took a step back from him.

"Did you…" he started then rolled his hand down my body and I shook my head.

"I healed him restoring the missing scale and killed any chance of penetrating his skin." I told him softly. He sighed with relief and shook his head.

"You did what you had to do to get back here safely." he said walking back to me. I nodded slowly and leaned in to him. His hands moved to pet my hair.

"Once I healed him he did not want t let me go…so I stayed the night and talked to him about my people and then today he let me go." I said. He leaned back and looked me over nodding softly.

"And nothing happened? He didn't…try anything with you?" he asked. I caught on with the fact he may have known that Smaug could take a human form. I shook my head.

"He did not try anything." I answered. He sighed happily and placed his chin on my head.

"My queen is home safely and everything is as it should be." he said and embraced me. I leaned in to him and smiled. However I could not take my mind off of the dragon I left today. But his world is a fantasy and I have to wake up. Later that day was a feast celebrating my return. Even though I did not feel like a hero, I remained silent and watched everyone eat and drink. Soft music was playing and everyone was talking and socializing. I sipped wine in silence. Legolas was beside me watching me.

"Are you alright my queen?" he asked. I nodded.

"I am fine." I told him. He nodded slowly and continued to eat. Thranduil lifted his glass and everyone looked in his direction.

"Our queen has come to her kingdom, her people, and to her husbamd who was worried about her every second that she was not here." he announced pointing his glass at me. I gave a soft smile and looked down when everyone sipped their wine. More music played and everyone began to dance. I clapped softly watching people move and dance.

"You do not seem so festive right now?" I heard my husband say behind me. I nodded slowly looking back at him.

"I feel really drained of energy my love." I told him. He walked beside me and nodded slowly.

"I apologize for organizing such entertainment before you have had a chance to rest." he said bowing his head at me. "Forgive me." I shook my head.

"No it is alright. I am glad to be home with you now." I said and looked forward at everyone dancing and having fun. A few elleths moved up to me and took my hands.

"Dance with us your grace." They said and I smiled and laughed and nodded following them and dancing along with them. More elves began to join around me and I laughed and spun around seeing Legolas stand beside his father. They were both smiling and it made me happy to see them both smiling. Later that night, Thranduil and I were kissing naked in our bed. Our fingers moved alongside each other's. His hand gripped my leg and forced it around my hips. He kissed me passionately.

"I found it so hard to sleep with you not here." he confessed. I looked up at him and felt him push inside me causing us both to gasp and then groan gently.

"Oh one night with me and you were already falling apart?" I gently tease. He began to move slowly inside me.

"Four hundred years of sleepless nights without you had caused me to already fall apart." he said. His eyes closed and he moaned softly thrusting harder inside me causing me to moan sharply. "But when I married you I already felt myself weave back together." I smiled and started to move my hips back with his body. I moaned out feeling his cock hitting that sweet spot inside me already. I wrapped my arms around him and curled his fingers inside his hair. Unbeknownst to us however was a pair of blue eyes watching us from outside the room.


	17. Chapter 17

17

The next morning I was in the gardens merely looking at the flowers. I had sent for Legolas and he joined me.

"I am sure you know why I called you here." I told him. He nodded.

"Yes. I am sorry, I did not mean to spy on and my father." he told me. Thranduil knew he was there and told me to speak with him. I nodded slowly.

"Do not let it happen again." I told him with a light tone. He nodded.

"It will not." he said. I nodded. Standing behind him was a wavy haired elleth with three blonde little girls. Legolas looked at them and scolded them.

"Do you not see the queen and I are having a conversation?" he said. The four bowed their heads quickly.

"Forgive us Prince Legolas." the elf said and I lifted my head.

"I gave no command for them to leave." I said. The girls stopped and looked at Legolas. He looked at me and bowed his head.

"I will attend to my duties." he said and I nodded and watched him leave then I looked at the four elleths. The woman holding the smallest girl must have been the mother. They bowed at me and I waved them over.

"What is it I can do for you?" I asked. The woman looked up at me.

"Forgive us for interrupting your conversation with the prince milady. My name is Orelettte. These are my three daughters Theda, Mila, and Casadeth." She said pointing from the oldest to the youngest in her arms. "My husband and oldest son are soldiers in your army. I have heard so many things about you…" she said. I nodded slowly.

"I am grateful that your family is fighting to keep their home safe." I said. She nodded slowly.

"I have come for you begging your help." she said softly. I looked at her more seriously before waving her over. She moved closer holding Casadeth closer to her.

"There is an elvish plague that has come across my daughter. Not everyone can get this plague and a very rare few ever catch, but those who do can die a very slow and horrible death." she said. She got down on her knees and bowed to me, placing her hands on her forehead. All three of her children mimicked her. "I have heard you can cure anything my queen and I will pay you all that I own if you could save my daughter."

My eyes widened at her words and truly, I was touched by them. I looked down and sighed gently.

"You do not have to give me anything." I told her. Her hand lifted and she looked at me tears filling her eyes. I looked at Casadeth.

"Youngest of the sisters come here." I said to her. She lifted her head and moved up to me. I smiled at her and gently took her hands.

"How are you?" I asked her my water already working to absorb inside her skin.

"Good." she said in a small tone. I nodded slowly.

"Oh good, how old are you?" I asked her. She smiled.

"One hundred and five." she said. I grinned swinging her arms a bit so she would be distracted.

"One hundred and five, oh my you're a big girl." I told her. She blushed and giggled.

"Thank you my queen." she said.

"Tell me what do you wish to be when you grow up?" I asked. I could feel my water flowing to her heart so it could pump through her blood thoroughly. She grinned.

"I want to work in the medical house like my mommy." she answered. I looked at the older daughters.

"And what do you two wish to be?" I asked.

"I want to be a teacher." Theda answered. Mila smiled.

"I want to learn to play music." she replied. I nodded with a smile and looked at Casadeth.

"Can you tell me what your mommy does?" I asked. She smiled.

"My mommy is a medical nurse. She goes out to war with my daddy and brother and heals the sick warriors." she said. I nodded and smiled.

"Wonderful." I said and slowly stood up and looked at Orelette.

"She will be fine." I told her. I watched the emotions fill her eyes.

"Really, but you did not do anything." she told. I smiled.

"I did a lot." I replied. "She will live longer now." She nodded slowly moving to hug me, and I was taken aback by her actions. But I gently rubbed her back and then the girls came and wrapped her arms around me as well. I laughed.

"It is the least I could do." she said. I noticed Thranduil was watching and he was smiling at me. I smiled back. When the four elleths left me, I looked at Thranduil and smiled at him. He came over and took my hands in his. We kissed for a moment before he looked at me.

"Come with me?" he asked. I nodded and followed him to our elks. We mounted them and he rode off into the forest. My elk followed right beside her mate and Thranduil never looked so beautiful before as he rode.

"You did very well in helping my medic and her daughter." he said. I glanced at him then looked ahead.

"If I want your people to trust me I must show them that I am worth trusting." I told him. He nodded.

"Can you teach my elves some of your healing abilities?" he asked. I thought about his question and shrugged.

"I can only teach them how to make ointments and potions to heal things. Other things that come from my body cannot be taught." I told him. The elks began to slow their movements. He bowed his head at me now.

"I ask that you teach my medical elves what you know. In time of war, I want us to have more knowledge on injuries and wounds." he said. I thought about it. I nodded slowly.

"Alright." I said. "But I will need to go back to my world and gather the things I need." He nodded.

"I will allow this." he said. I grinned.

"Thanks for giving me permission." I said. He nodded.

"Of course." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He smiled.

"For a swim." he said looking ahead. I looked forward and saw a clear blue lake staring back at me. It was a very pretty lake. A swim sounds very lovely right about now.

Author's notes

Yeah the two are not out of the woods yet. I am sticking to my Fanfic description. You all haven't seen anything yet. More updates soon and thanks for all of the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

18

We swam around the lake laughing and smiling. I couldn't help but look at Thranduil's hair. It looked damp and weird.

"Are you looking at my hair?" he asked with an amused smirk. I shook my head.

"No my king." I said with a grin swimming around more. He began to chase after me and I laughed moving to swim from him. He was a very fast elf both above water and under. He gripped my leg and pulled me back against him. But I burst into water and he looked stunned by my sudden action. He looked around.

"That is not fair." he said looking around the water. I reformed under him and slid up his body from the back. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek gently.

"I am not fair when you are around." I said softly, and he chuckled. He turned and wrapped his arms around my body and kissed me deeply. I returned it.

"To think you were in the clutches of that monster brings chills down my spine." he whispered. I looked up at him and shrugged some.

"He can be." I replied softly. His eyes weakened now and filled with confusion.

"'He can be?' He is Nyssai. He is a creature that is made of pure darkness. Nothing but death can come from him." he said. I looked down unable to agree. "You have other thoughts?" I looked up at him.

_"Thranduil…I do not know if I can agree with you. Yes he can destroy lives, but he is also more than that. He just chooses to be wrong-"_

_"I will hear no more of your nonsense on something you don't understand." _he said and swam around me moving from the water. I watched him.

"I understand perfectly. He can be good, but he chooses not to be." I said. He glared at me.

"You talk as if you know his heart…he has no heart." he hissed. I followed him as he left the water. "You have feelings for him that is most clear." I shook my head and moved from the water.

"No it is not like that." I said. He whipped his head at me causing my body to halt quickly.

"It seems a night with a dragon has tainted your mind of the truth." he said. I frowned.

"And what truth is that?" I asked.

"The truth that your duty is to be the queen of the realm, you speak when you are spoken to, you do as you are told, and you are to be seen when I want you to be seen!" he shouted. I could not stop my hand from moving to his face. He caught it instantly, but he did not expect my forehead to collide into his. He took one step back and growled. I glared.

"I am not one of your elleth's. I am a princess of Harmonoptra, and I have never been afraid to fight a man or a self centered elf." I hissed. He took a step towards me.

"After today you are not allowed to leave the kingdom until I allow it. If you so much as get in a puddle of water without my permission, your father will hear of how you are not fulfilling your duties to your country." he said in a vile tone. My eyes widened at the low blow he struck at me. "You are no longer a warrior in my kingdom."

And now he stripped me of my titles all in those sentences. Did I want to cry? No, but I wanted stab him in the chest. I pushed past him and mounted my elk. He watched me do this and I turned and road off into the forest. I was filled with anger and feelings. How dare he demand me? I wanted to just run away, but I would never be able to face my father if he hears that I have messed this up. I wanted to just disappear from this world. I moved off my elk and tried to run away, but she kept following me everywhere. She would grip the fabric around my bottom and pull me back in a direction. She did not want me to go far, but I wanted to go far. I realized I had to go back to the kingdom or else my father would find out. My elk neighed right in my face, and I sighed.

"Okay okay. Let's go home." I said and she began to push my bottom in the direction of the kingdom.

"Yes mom." I only replied. When I returned home Rocco and Ronno were waiting for me. They bowed.

"Good evening my queen." they said. I merely glared and walked past them. I could not believe Thranduil would threaten me with such words. I was so lost in my thoughts that I had not noticed Legolas had bumped into me.

"Nyssai what is the matter?" he asked. I did not answer him and he grabbed me. "Hey speak to me please."

"Your father is someone I regret marrying." I said and moved from him, but he grabbed my hand again.

"What happened?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Your father is a self-centered orcs ass." I said. His left brow arched perfectly.

"What did he say?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I just want to be alone." I said and looked at the twins. "Alone." I merely turned and left the three elves. Just being here in this place was making me even angrier. My walking was faster and harsher. I looked down at my dress. I was forced to live in his shadow to bend to his will. I gripped the fabric of my elf dress and suddenly ripped the fabric down the middle exposing myself to every male and female here. They all gasped in shock. I did not care about anything right now. I moved down to the small lake that was down at the bottom of the kingdom. It was where I first met Legolas and my retched husband. I merely curled up near the water and looked at my reflection. By now I was pretty sure all of the elves in the kingdom had known their queen was mad and naked and stomping through their kingdom.

But for some odd reason I felt at ease. I felt a peace around me like something was in the air calming me down. I knew this force. I looked around at the blue mist that formed around me. Slowly the mist took the form of a female figure.

"My special little trout." the voice whispered. I gawked a bit and closed my eyes slowly.

"Mother." I replied gently.

"My little girl." the mist replied. I closed my eyes feeling the tears fall from my cheeks.

"I have let my family down." I whispered slowly.

"We will always be proud of you…we will always love you." she whispered.

"How am I to survive on the land of earth?" I asked gently.

"A man rules this land. Men rule this world." I tell her.

"But who have brought the might kings and future rulers into this world?" she asked. I stared at the form for a moment and thought of her question.

"Woman." I replied like a small child.

"Do not be cruel to your man, but never let him forget who is in charge." she whispered slowly and began to descend back into the water. I looked down for a moment and looked at my reflection in the water. I saw my reflection in the water. I am a female. I have been placed on lock down by the man. And now I too would fight back in this war between him and me.

"Nyssai!" I heard Thranduil call from behind. I looked over my shoulder and noticed he was in his robes. "I thought I made it clear about being near the water." I slowly began to frown and I stood up on my feet and walked towards him. He kept a firm stance and glared down at me.

However I said nothing to him. I merely walked past him swishing my hair so it moved across his face. War has been struck.

Author's notes

Boom more for you guys until the next day. Man I wish I could draw because I would totally try and draw Nyssai XD Anyways until tomorrow my lovelies.

p.s - I got the "do not be cruel to your man" quote from my mother as she was putting on her lipstick in the bathroom XD


	19. Chapter 19

19

When it was time to eat there was nothing but silence. Legolas sat on one end, and Thranduil sat on the other end. I was seated in the chair beside Thranduil. I did not speak, only eat my soup.

" Legolas I heard you are going to lead another raid against the spiders in a few days. I thought I put Tauriel in charge of leading the raid." Thranduil said breaking the silence. Legolas glanced up at him and then me and nodded.

"Yes I decided to try and go further across our borders to kill them at their source." he said. Thranduil arched a brow.

"On whose authority?" he asked.

"On my own authority. Father we can continue to wipe the spiders out for years if we must, but soon enough they will come in greater numbers." he told.

"Your task is to kill the spiders on my land. That is it," he said looking at me. "Talk some sense into him." I swallowed some of the potato soup I had in my mouth and I looked at Legolas.

"I trust your judgment." I said. Thranduil looked at me with a glare and I gave him a challenging look, before sipping my wine. Thranduil looked at Legolas.

"You will stay within our borders." he merely answered and sat up from his chair and walked out from the dining area. I continued eating, not really taking note that he had left.

"You are walking on blades, defying him like that." Legolas said with an amused smirk. I nodded.

"I am the queen of the wooden realm. He will soon realize I am not one who can be bent to his will." I told him. He nodded.

"Well you know what they say about things that can't bend…they break." he said with a light warning in his tone. I nodded slowly.

"Water cannot be broken." I said and he nodded.

"No I am afraid it can't be." he said. I walked calmly down the halls, the moon had finally reached the sky. Rocco and Ronno followed behind me.

"Has the king ever had any lovers?" I asked. I waited for one of them to speak.

"When the king was younger he had numerous lovers. He was going through a phase. It is not uncommon for teenage elves to want to partake in the act of intercourse with numerous elves. But once he met the prince's mother, the phase passed." Rocco explained.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"We do not talk about it so openly in the halls." Ronno said. I nodded and dropped the subject. When I was close to my room, I turned to the twins.

"I shall be retiring for the night." I told them. They bowed their hands.

"We shall awake you when breakfast is ready." They said in unison. I nodded and entered my room which was dark. The doors of the balcony were opened and they blew soft wind against the silver curtains. I looked over at the bed to see Thranduil lying on his side, naked, with a silver flower in his hand. The blankets covered his lower half.

"I believe the two of us have a lot of stress to work out. Why don't we help each other work it out?" he said in a smooth serene tone. I moved towards the closet and slid off my dress.

"I am sorry my love, but I am very tired from the earlier hours of the day." I said sliding my night gown over my body. I moved towards the bed watching his stunned face.

"I see you are cutting me off from the pleasures of your body." he said. I got into the bed and rolled on my side, my back facing him. I felt his hand slowly move down my shoulder and down to my hip, his head over mine. "Surely you are not that upset with me. I said it out of anger."

Now I know he was lying.

"I have no need to lay with you tonight, Thranduil. You and I are in a fight and I know you are used to elleths throwing themselves down to your feet and bending to your will. And I am sorry for telling you this love…but I am not an elleth." I said. His hands withdrew from mine.

"Fine if you wish to act like a child then I will not give in to your childish games." he growled and turned over on his side. There was a silence between us and I figured he had gone to sleep and so I did as well. I was surprised how long it took for our feud to continue. Four weeks it was. I gave my own opinions and did my own thing while Thranduil ruled with darkness in his eyes. I made more friends with the guards and the other maidens who were curious about my world and the human female body.

Thranduil

How dare she continue to treat me with such indignity. I am the king, my word is law, and I am the judge, jury, and executioner of this realm. Legolas stood behind me as I have called him to me. I was watching out a window while Nyssai continued to laugh with one of my guards. She told some joke and he was laughing at them. A few more soldiers past by and she told the joke to them and they ate up her words and laughed. Now she drew other servants in with her soft laughter. An elfling just appeared and was now pulling her away.

"They just love her and adore her." he said. Legolas nodded.

"As every kingdom should feel for its queen." he replied. I turned my head to him.

"I do not care for my kingdoms feelings at this moment. I only care about her." I replied and started to walk around him. "Speak to her make her like me again and so we can bring peace back into the kingdom." I heard my son scoff.

"You know nothing about women. You forget a woman brought you into this world." I told him.

"You're not coming through with your words right now." I told him with annoyance in my tone. He shook his head and turned to me.

"Father, you are using your pride as actions in this situation. This is how relationships fall apart and soon it will push you both into another's arms." he said. I waved my hands at his words.

"There is nothing she could ever do to drive me from her hold, to force me from her very existence." I whispered looking up into the carvings of the room. "I use to dream of her after I met her. I use to dream that we would run into the night skies together our souls entwined. No sword could ever part us and if one tried to part us I would gladly take my life so I may be in the undying lands together so I may live an eternity with here there instead of here." Legolas's eyes softened on my body and I looked at him.

"You just admitted to being able to die for her." he said. I tensed at his eyes.

"Do not mistake my words for the emotions of a mere woman." I hissed and he shook his head and walked up to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"That is what a woman wants to hear from her mate. She wants to know that he cares for her more than his pride, more than his kingdom." he told. My son was right. I loved this mermaid more than my own kingdom and I would be crushed if my foulness pushed her into the arms of another, Smaug maybe or even Legolas. I have seen the way he looks at her and to my happiness it the way a boy looks to his mother. I slowly smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

_"Thank you my son."_ I whispered to him and moved to the door.

"Where do you go, Father?" he asked. I stopped in between the door.

"I am going to go to Nyssai and tell her that I love her." I told and left out the room. I moved about the halls moving to look for Nyssai. There was suddenly a loud horn that stopped me in my tracks. One of my soldiers found me.

"My king a small party of orcs have marched to our gates near the river." he said. I frowned.

"Assemble the men…leave none alive." I commanded. I desperately needed to find Nyssai and tell her to move to our room and await my arrival.

Author's notes

Do not worry everyone. Soon the dwarves will come back and this scene will happen again when they escape.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Everyone was moving fast about the kingdom. Soldiers were rushing to get outside. I was running through the kingdom when suddenly I ran into Thranduil. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Nyssai, I need you to wait in our room until this is over. Guards close the gates." he commanded and looked back at me.

"I can fight." I said. His head whipped back at me.

"No! I need you here." he said. I winced and nodded and he caressed my cheek before running past me. I started to move in the direction of my room.

"My queen!" I heard Orelette's voice rang through my head. I stopped at the end of the hall and I looked at her as she rushed up to me. "The gates are all closing and I cannot find Casadeth anywhere." I took her shoulders in my hand.

"Where did you last see her?" I asked frantically.

"Out in the forest behind the kingdom at the lake." she told. I nodded.

"Go I will fetch her." I said and ran past her and rushed towards the back of the kingdom. People moved all around me, and I past them with great speed. When I came towards the back two guards had the gates closed.

"I need a sword and these gates opened now!" I commanded. The guards nodded and began to give me a sword. The blade shined bright with patterns of water surrounding it. The gates opening slowly and I rushed out across the bridge. Now I was in my hunting mode. I looked around and dashed forward towards the lake. The wind struck my face as I moved. Orcs began to be in my view, and I glared at them gripping the handle tight on my sword. They rushed me, and I was ready. I started to slice my blade amongst their stomachs and their necks. One swung at me and I bent my body back sliding my blade across its stomach. I heard a scream and I knew it was Casadeth.

I screamed and pierced my blade into more of their throats, and even decapitating others. When they were all dead I ran in the direction of the scream.

" Casadeth!" I yelled for her. But I got no answer. I continued to move in the direction I heard from her and I was met with more orcs. I cut them down as I moved and looked around. I saw Casadeth in a tree with five orcs climbing up to get her. I growled and they looked back at me.

"Come on!" I yelled and they jumped down and came for me. I clashed my sword with theirs and one by one I clashed swords with them. I sliced off their arms and soon finished them by beheading them. I looked over at the tree and moved up to it.

"Casadeth jump down!" I shouted at her. She shook her head and I knew more orcs would come. "Casadeth please we haven't much time!" I shouted. She looked around before letting go of the branch and falling fast to me. I caught her instantly and began to run back in the direction of the kingdom. I prey to Marcidion that they opened the door. I was running fast, the door of the kingdom could be seen.

"OPEN THE GATE!" I screamed. Slowly the door began to open. However I heard the yelling of the orcs and knew we wouldn't make it if they were on our tracks. I put Casadeth down. "Run to the gates." I demanded and turned and faced the orcs who were rushing towards me. There were a lot of them. I had no idea if I could fight against them all. I heard a roar coming from the left of me and I turned only to see a flash of white coming to my eyes. I tried to block the attack, but the sword was too powerful. It knocked me to the ground and I screamed as I felt a harsh grip on my head dragging me off into the forest. I screamed louder, the shock clouding my brain. Who was dragging me away? My mind finally went dark from the shock.


	21. Chapter 21

21

My head was pounding now. I groaned softly and gently opened my eyes. However something was pressed against my body and I was not sure what it was. It was wet and moving all around me. I blinked a few times looking up at the things around me. I heard growls and broken languages. I looked up and sat up only to be growled at by a white warg. I tensed and remained still. It continued to smell me a bit more before turning and moving to circle a spot and lie down near a creature standing beside it. It was a large pale orc, almost white as snow. I looked around and saw other orcs growling at me and talking amongst themselves.

I looked around wondering if Thranduil was around. I noticed I was on rocks. There were no trees around. Where was I?

"She elf…" the pale orc called out. I slowly looked up at him and he smirked viciously. I do not know why, but I felt week suddenly. What happened? "You are in my territory now and it is filled with impurity and darkness. Any magic you have will not work here." I remained on the ground and thought his voice was familiar and so was his appearance.

"I know you…you are Azog. You took the lands of Moria." I whispered. He growled more.

"Your knowledge precedes you she elf…yet you are not such." he walked closer to me and I couldn't help but tremble beneath his size. He leaned down and I heard his nostril flare as he inhaled. "You look like elf, smell like elf," he stopped and suddenly ran his tongue up the side of my cheek. I leaned back from his touch and he laughed darkly.

"You even taste like elf. But I also smell and taste water of the world below. You are from Harmonoptra, a mermaid." he concluded. I heard one of the orcs his.

"A mermaid…delicious, when can we take a bite?" he asked. Now the orcs began to crowd over me and I gasped and backed up. I felt the back of my dress being gripped and I was thrown behind Azog. He growled heavily at the group.

"No one is to touch her. She belongs to The Dark Lord." he threatened. Another growled.

"A mermaid is rear so pure…so fresh." he merely stated before the group dispersed. A bark made me jump and scream as I looked at the white warg. His body was so close to mine. Azog growled lowly and turned to look down at me.

"I would stay close to him for the upcoming nights." he merely said and began to walk away back to some more orcs. I looked up at the warg to see him growling around at everyone. He looked bigger and tougher then the brown wargs I had seen in my earlier life. Slowly I began to back away and move a tad closer to the warg. He looked down at me, and then back up.

"Upcoming nights?" I whispered. Thranduil where are you?

Thranduil

I was marching through the kingdom with a fast stride. I was making sure my borders were safe and well protected. I ordered a full sweep to be done through the kingdom and through the realm.

Once I was back at my room, I looked around for my wife.

"Nyssai." I called out and I got no response. I looked around with my sword still in hand. "Nyssai this is not an appropriate time to be giving me the silent treatment." I moved about the room and looked everywhere. And she was nowhere to be found. I began to panic almost my body preparing for battle it seemed. Legolas met me in the doorway.

"Father?" he asked sensing my worry. I turned to him.

"Have you seen Nyssai?" I asked my tone already beginning to break. His eyes widened.

"She is not here? I will do a sweep for her." he said.

"No I have already ordered for one, if she was here I would know it. I would feel it." I replied moving from my room. I moved down the hall swiftly and Legolas followed. With every guard I passed, I asked about the whereabouts of my wife. One guard finally said more than 'No my king'.

"Milord we were trying to report to you, but you were out in battle." one of them said.

"What happened?" I asked my voice low and dangerous.

"The queen left the kingdom to bring back one of the elflings." he replied. "The pale orc abducted her. We lost several men trying to get her back."

My eyes widened at his words, and I felt as if everything was quiet all around me. All I could hear was my own heart beating."

"Father." my son's voice echoed in my mind and I looked at him with a somewhat crazed look.

"I will go and bring her back." he said and turned from me. I suddenly gripped the hem of his shirt.

"No." I said sharply and he looked at me. "You will stay here and command my kingdom until return." I released him and turned to the soldier before me.

"Ready my elk and my armor." Was my only reply as I moved through the halls with a dark look on my face. I am going to get her back. I am going to bring my wife home.

Nyssai

I sat on my bottom and had my hands pressed to my shoulders. I looked up at the sky.

"Power and light it shines the same…It gives men hope when all others fail." I whispered to myself. "And love is stronger than power, but equal to light. My light will find me. I know he will cut down all to bring me home." I looked up at the sky with hope my eyes. If I had never met Thranduil, my life would have been without adventure.

"I would not push such hope in that of an elf." I heard Azog say sitting down on a large pile of rocks. He was eating some type of animal. "Elves only care about themselves, would only risk their lives for their own kind." I looked at him slowly. I had not left the spot of the warg and I did not plan to anytime soon.

"I use to think the same thing." I replied softly standing slowly. He watched this movement, and I shook my head."Now I am not so sure." He smirked.

"You should count yourself lucky you get to live longer that most captives have." he said. I nodded.

"And I am grateful that you have decided to let me live longer." I said looking up at the moon. It was a stranger to me now because I did not have any friends around me. The warg moved closer to Azog, and I noticed the orcs began to watch me. I slowly moved back to the warg and suddenly, Azog wrapped his arm around my hip and pulled me between my legs. He growled more at the orcs. I just stood there in silence. He looked at me now. He was such a large creature. Around his body were scars I had never seen before.

"You should be. The second I don't find you of use," he said placing his nails on my neck and sliding them down my body slowly. "I will cut you open and gut you like the fish you are."

I tensed at his words and looked down for a moment. He pushed me back in the direction of the warg and I fell to my knees.

"Sleep you will need it for our journey tomorrow." he commanded. I curled up in a small ball and the warg I was leaning on merely rested his head, yet his eyes did not close. I was so afraid. None of my magic worked. So if I die or am injured it could get really bad.

_I am always with you… _My eyes opened at the sound I heard in my head. I closed my eyes again feeling mild safety from the words. Thranduil.


	22. Chapter 22

22

The next day, my wrists were tied to the white warg and it followed behind Azog. If he ever had to ride it, I was positioned in front of him. My body was firmly pressed to his chest, because his arm wrapped around my hip. I could feel my body weakening as we moved deeper down the mountains. Nothing looked familiar anymore. When we stopped at lakes, I would look at my reflection and see my markings were slowly fading in color. I felt weak already. I panted gently at the feeling of my life fading. Slowly I saw another reflection, and I thought it was Thranduil, but it was not him.

"Smaug." I watched softly and looked down into the water.

"Nyssai?" he asked with shock. I nodded.

"Yes it is me." I said. "How am I seeing you?"

"A magical mirror I found deep in the gold. It allows me to see anyone who stands before something that can show a reflection. You look ill what has happened?" he asked. I looked around making sure no one was around.

"I have been taken from the wooden realm by Azog and his orcs." I replied. He frowned and nodded.

"I am coming to find you. Be strong I shall find you soon by scent." he said and his reflection disappeared. I heard a growl and looked up to see Azog standing over me. My eyes widened as he gripped my arm and pulled me up.

"Trying to ask a spell to save your life are you?" he hissed and tossed me to the ground. I landed hard and groaned as I felt actual pain from the landing.

"I did nothing." I said through clenched teeth. I felt his claws in my hair, and I yelled as I felt him yank me up. I began to kick at his stomach. He laughed now.

"You are a very defiant little creature." he said and threw me back on top my stomach and I placed my hands on my head due to the pain from him pulling at it. "Do you know how we break the orc women when they are defiant?" My body froze at his question, and I slowly turned on my back and he was on top of me in seconds. I feel his sharp teeth sink into my skin, and I felt my body suddenly tighten and a blood curdling scream was ripped from me. I felt my blood rushing down my skin and landing into the grass. When his massive jaw finally left my skin, I felt my body shaking and convulsing. My shoulder was throbbing and I groaned seeing Azog lick his lips.

"Your blood tastes delicious." he growled moving to remove the belt that held his clothes below his waist together. I whimpered watching as he removed everything now. His white cock stared back at me and my eyes widened at how large it was. He gripped my legs and started to pull me towards him. This only made my shoulder burn. I yelled out again as he pressed his hand into my wound.

"If you are obedient I will go slow." he cackled moving his body down mine. "I know how small women's bodies are." He started to lift my dress up. His face disappeared between my legs. I tensed once more feeling his flat wet tongue sliding up and down my folds. I whimpered and bit my lip.

"Ah it hurts." I whispered. However the pain began to die down when he came back up and licked directly over my shoulder. There was a five second burn, before the pain went away. This was odd. His saliva healed wounds? Was an orc capable of such things? I felt his tongue moving back against my slit, and I shook my head at how weird it felt. He then leaned back up and looked down at me after licking his lips.

"You should be happy. None of the other females have ever been prepared like this." he said getting on his knees now between my legs. I panting like crazy now knowing what was to come. My shoulder felt better, but still better weak and lifeless. I looked up at him.

"So what makes me different?" I asked softly feeling his arms grip my thighs and pulled them wide apart.

"You're my first mermaid. I want you to remember this day, this moment." he said. I felt the head of his cock slowly pushing against my entrance. It was big and I close my eyes tight feeling my entrance out wide and it hurt.

_"Thranduil, please help me." _I whispered out. I hear him grunt, and I feel his cock break through me and I scream loudly at the intrusion.

Thranduil

I was not wasting anytime this morning. I had already wasted a day. My elk was tired and I did not want to admit it but I was too. I had not stopped my ride since I left the kingdom yesterday. I pushed me elk harder than I ever had to, but for Nyssai it was worth it. I slowed my animal down noticing the smell of death in the area I was in. I had now left the sanctity of my realm, and I knew that I had to be cautious. I suddenly felt a jolt of pain shoot up into my chest and I gasped hard placing my hand over my armor. I groan slowly. What is this pain I am feeling in the depths of my soul? My eyes widened now as it started to make sense. Nyssai was in pain, and I was feeling it through the bond I had with her. A shadow passed over me and I looked up at the sky to what I thought was a dragon.

It had to be.

"Smaug." I hissed with anger. I kicked the side of my elk and he rushed off in the direction. I was going to follow the dragon. Surely, he would lead me to my wife so I can cat down the retched orcs and take my wife home.


	23. Chapter 23

23

The pain was excruciating. His cock drove deeper inside me every time he pulled out.

"Ah please!" I cried out. Tears streamed down my face. Azog grunted and growled.

"Bare it a bit longer," he growled;" The pain will subside soon enough." Why was he trying to comfort me? What pleasure did he get from this? I cried out longer and harder feeling my walls stretch hard. My teeth grit together before I shook my head.

"I can't!" I yelled out. His hips moved slower now, and he seemed to be thinking. He stopped moving, and I panted hard looking up at him. He was looking up before looking down at me. He slowly lifted me up and slid out of me causing me to whimper at the burning sensation that filled my opening. I felt my body being turned over, and he set me down on my stomach. I felt his chest push into me and his arms rested on the grass before me. I felt his cock pushing back into me, causing me to groan out. He started to push upwards into me and my body arched upwards in response.

I closed my eyes feeling him continue to move. Slowly the pain started to subside and I was panting from relief and happy. I whispered soft prayers in reply to the pain leaving. His movements were sharper and rougher, but I felt no other feeling in my body then just an object stretching me out. I know pleasure was supposed to replace the pain, but I had a strong state of mind. I didn't want feel the pleasure so I didn't. I would feel slow sensations from time to time, but they never lasted. Maybe I should picture someone else inside me. Maybe if I make some kind of sound then maybe Azog would be pleased and let me go.

"You are a satisfying lover." I heard him growl. "One I will never forget." I felt him push deep inside me before feeling his cum fill me up. I pretended like I was not affected, but when he pulled out I panted harshly resting my head on the ground. He pulled me off the ground and carried me back to their campsite. He set me down on the ground next to his warg, and I closed my eyes.

Thranduil

I could smell their putrid scent. They were getting closer to sight. As I ran I noticed a man running beside my elk and I pulled on the reigns of my elk. I removed my sword quickly and pointed my sword at him.

"Who are you; state your purpose for foolishly attempting to follow me without being seen." I commanded. His eyes looked towards me, and I realized who it was. I slowly shook my head. "You are very foolish for being here…very foolish indeed." He hissed at me.

"I am here to help the girl. She is in trouble and I will fly to her air, regardless of what her doll of a husband wants." he answered. I would have been offended by his comment, but the pain in my chest interrupted it, but after a few seconds I felt nothing and this worried me. I looked in the direction I planned to ride.

"Do not get in my way." I demanded and continued to ride in the direction of the orcs. I did not care where they were going, but it mattered not. They were not going to get there. I felt Nyssai's presence grow and so my elk picked up speed. Once I was out of the forest, I was met by a party of fifteen maybe twenty orcs. Slowly I rode up towards them then stopped. They were in front of a pile of boulders.

"Where is your leader?" I asked in harsh tone and they only growled and withdrew their swords. My elk snorted heavily, and I knew he was ready for a fight. When I got no answer I sneered. "Azog!"

I was in no mood for games. Slowly I saw glimpses of the pale orc. He was walking over the rocks. I began to notice who he had in his rotten hands. It was Nyssai. She was unconscious it seemed. Her body was pale, and I noticed her blue locks had faded into a pale grey. Even her face markings had died out black.

"Nyssai! I called out to her, but she did not answer me. This fact made my stomach tighten, and I frowned heavily. Azog laughed.

"Puny elf king…you are too late. Her body belongs to the dark lord. She will be a vessel for his dark plans." he said. My eyes glared at the pale orc.

"I will only tell you once to give her to me, and I will let your death be quick. Fail to do this and your death will come either way." I threatened him. I knew the orc had an army. He was smart and was knowledgeable in the art or war. I had to be quick. Azog lifted his head.

"When I am finished with you I will keep your woman and take her mine. We will ride through Middle Earth and conquer all man and elf and dwarf and anything else that comes between our paths." he claimed. Slowly his words began to make my body shake with anger and I felt I was seeing red. I kicked the inside of my elk's stomach and he snorted hard and started to swipe up at the air, showing off the brute strength of his large antlers. His head lowered a bit as he did this and I had seen him do this before. He did this when he planned to face another male elk for territory or a female, like Nyssai's elk. He leaned back on his hind legs and moved his front hooves before charging towards the orcs. My sword was out and they rushed me.

My elk jumped high into the sky suddenly landed hard on a few of the orcs. I felt my mind leave me, and I moved with whatever I saw. My elk was ramming many orcs with his antlers and stomping down on them. My sword sliced many of the orcs down quickly. I watched as blood flew, and I did not care. I would leave this place with my wife, or I would not leave at all. I felt my elk lean forward and kick an elk with his back legs. Slowly all of them started to fall. Another party came from the rocks, and I charged them without thought. I swung my sword fast not taking note that my arm cramped up. My elk threw an orc into the air and I sliced its pathetic head off. One by one they started to fall as well. I looked around noticing the real orc I wanted was not amongst the fallen. I looked around and saw a white warg running off towards the forest.

"You will not escape me again." I hissed and my elk charged after it. He was fast, and I thought he was going to get away, but a ring of fire suddenly surrounded him. I pulled the reins on my elk hard and he stopped just in time to miss the flames. I looked up at the sky and saw the dragon flying around circling the ground. I knew the foul creature was trapped inside and so was Nyssai. I dismounted my elk and slowly stepped towards the fire. Through a small opening I walked through it, my sword out and death danced in the flames of which moved in my eyes.

I saw Azog with my wife on the ground in front of his warg. He was just getting back the creatures back, when he looked at me.

"Cherish this victory, elf for it will be your last." he said and turned from me and rushed out of the fire. He rushed off in a direction I did not care about. I sheathed my sword and rushed up to Nyssai. I winced at her small form. She looked dead. I leaned down before her and placed my ear to her chest. Her heart beat slowly. By now the darkness of this area would soon take her life. I lifted her up in my arms and rushed from the fire jumping swiftly through it. I mounted the elk and sat her down in front of me and ripped my cloak from its pins and wrapped her body around it and placed her gently against my chest. I slowly rubbed my cheek into her head, happy to have her body back against mine. I turned the elk and we rushed back into the forest. This time we would not stop our run. I had to at least get her back into the realm so she had a fighting chance if I have to stop.

Smaug was running beside us and I glared at him.

"Is she alright!" he yelled out.

"Get away from us foul beast. My wife will no longer be plagued by your meaningless emotions." I hissed. His eyes widened and he growled and jumped into the air transforming again and flew off into the sky. A small groan escaped her and I held her close with one hand.

"It is alright my Morningstar. You are safe now." I assured her hoping she could her me.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Regular POV

The king made it back to the realm in good time. By now the king could see his wife's breathing. His eyes were filled anger and his posture was tense as he walked through the gates with Nyssai in his arms. Medical elves were at his side in an instant.

"Work on her in the medical room closest to my room." Thranduil demanded. Legolas was entering the hall when his family returned. As they walked past him with an unconscious, Nyssai, he looked at his father.

"We have another problem father." he said in a low tone. Thranduil glared at his son.

"What now?" he asked. The king was in no mood for anything. If it was a minor problem it would wait. Before Legolas could reply, the door of a side room opened and out came King Laion, and a party of his guards. Thranduil was not expecting such a visit from the king, but by the looks of things, he already knew what it was about.

"Laion-" he started but the king raised his hand and silenced him.

"I put you in charge of my daughter, my only daughter, I gave her to you because I thought you could protect her." he said. Thranduil bit the inside of his cheek trying to make sure he said the right words.

"How did you find out?" he whispered. Laion's eyes widened.

"And now you insult my intelligence. The blood of orcs has stained our waters in this realm…you should have known better to burn the bodies before they reached the river! I come above the waters to get an explanation for this, and I come to find your boy here telling me my daughter has been taken by Azog the pale orc." he explained. Thranduil sighed heavily, yet he was very composed about it.

"She is back and in safe hands." He told him. Laion shook his head.

"You may not know it elf king, but you are in a war here." he told.

"Impossible, dark creatures are quickly destroyed in my realm." Thranduil told him with a nonchalant shrug.

"For an elf who has won many victories, your knowledge has slowly depleted." he said. Now the elf king frowned.

"You had best be careful of your insult. Laion. I have been through to the underworld and back for your daughter." he said with anger. An elleth with white robes symbolizing her status of a medical elf approached us with a quick bow.

"My king you must come with me." she said and worry filled Thranduil's eyes. He followed her quickly not knowing that Laion and his men were not too far behind. They arrived at the medical room and there he saw her. Her eyes were still closed and he noticed a male elf was between her legs wiping up at something.

"What has happened?" he asked and now everyone bowed to him. The male elf moved up to me and bowed once more.

"She has surprisingly been taken care of while in the care of the orcs. She is a little malnourished, but other than that…the beasts took great care of her. Why I do not know." he said. Thranduil nodded happy she was alright.

"Anything else?" he asked. He nodded with a hurt look in his eyes.

"There was mild vaginal tearing, since her body has been slowly healing since she most likely entered the realm, we won't know how bad the tearing was until she is conscious." he said. Thranduil felt a soft gasp escape him as his body jerked some.

"She was raped?" King Laion said and the elf bowed his head and shut his eyes.

"We are so sorry your grace." he replied. Thranduil slowly began to walk towards his wife. Slowly the light began to come back to her markings and her hair was growing vibrant with each second. He took her hand and kneeled down to press it gently to his lips and then to his cheek. There was much they would have to discuss that was for sure.

"You have offended my family and the family name of Laion. The minute my child is conscious she will return to the water where she truly belongs." King Laion said and there was no space for defiance. Thranduil turned and looked at the king.

"You cannot take her from me." he protested. King Laion frowned.

"Watch me." he said in a dark tone before turning and marching from the room. Thranduil felt a dark frown spread over his face. He was not going to take her from him, not when he worked so hard to get her back. But what he did wonder was why Azog had taken such good care of her? Was it because he wanted to use her for dark purposes? Would he try and sway her with kindness in return for evil services? He pushed those thoughts away and moved after King Laion.

"Laion be reasonable. You cannot introduce her to this world then rip her from it when there is a case of danger." he said. King Laion continued to march down the hall, his men close behind him.

"You talked me into marrying her, so she was YOUR responsibility, Thranduil." he scolded. "Things should not have gotten this out of hand." Thranduil did not like having to follow someone around. He was use to the other way around.

"You would be breaking a truce that we worked so hard to maintain." Thranduil pressed. Laion stopped at the gates as his soldiers marched through them. He turned and looked at the elf king who continued to try and look calm and reasonable.

"You armies are strong…my armies are stronger. We can deal with your truce. From this day the merpeople and the elves will fight together no more." he announced and walked out behind his soldiers. The gates closed and Thranduil felt deep emotions run through him: Anger, bitterness, hostility, sadness and fear. He turned from the gates and moved back to the room to be with his wife. He looked at her and watched as his maids ran warm water over her body bathing her with care. They dressed her up in a silver gown. She looked so perfect. When they said she could be moved, he carried her down the hall and each step was slow and careful. He needed to do all he could to make sure their time together lasted for a lifetime- or until he could think of a plan to conceal her here.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Nyssai

There was darkness all over me. But I could hear many voices around me. I heard my father's voice and Thranduil's. But what I smelled probably was the only thing that woke me from my sleep. My eyes fluttered open.

"Dragon fire." I whispered softly. My eyes hurt a bit, but other than that, I felt completely fine. Something finally took my hand, and I turned over to see Thranduil. Slowly I smiled and he smiled gently down at me.

"You're here." I whispered and he nodded.

"I am here." he said. He saved me from Azog. I looked around slowly.

"I smelled Ddragon fire…was Smaug there?" I asked curiously. He gave a light grimace.

"Yes…" he replied. I only nodded. I would have to go see him when I had the chance. I shifted a bit in the bed and looked around.

"I heard my father's voice. Was he here?" I asked. He nodded.

"And that is where the bad news comes from… the putrid pale orc raped you. Your father requested that you come back when you are awake. Right now you are still unconscious." he said. I winced at his words remembering what had happened. I inhaled softly trembling a bit. "And I think you should go back as well." I looked up at him.

"I am not going back." I said. He closed his eyes with pain.

"Nyssai-"

"No! I know what happened to me and none of it is your fault." I said. "You did everything you were supposed to do. I am so happy you came and saved me." He placed my hand against his cheek and sighed heavily.

"You are safer with your father." he said. I shook my head.

"I will not be a prisoner in my father's hands. I know he means well…but this is the life I have chosen." I whispered. "Yes Azog did something terrible to me and going back to my father, being away from you, will make things much harder than they were."

Thranduil moved in the bed with me and held me close.

"Tell me what you want me to do." he whispered. "I want to make everything right as they were." I shook my head.

"How about we wait until tomorrow? You tell my father I am still too weak to move and we will worry about things tomorrow." I told him. Thranduil nodded and looked forward.

"I cannot get Azog out of my head…the things he did to you. I wish to send one of my best elves to hunt him down and bring me his head."

With Azog's power, no elf could defeat him.

As the day rolled on, numerous people came to see me. Rocco and Ronno supervised the visits. Many elves brought me gives. Orelette and her three girls came to visit and they brought me flowers and jewelry. When my father would come and visit, I would just fall asleep before he got here. I was still very drained of the hours earlier, and so when night finally came, I was lying awake. Thranduil was lying on his stomach and he was looking up at me.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked. What was there to really tell?

"I don't know…it seemed like he was bent on doing what he was going to do, but something about it was off." I said. He watched me.

"Go on." he said. I shook my head more.

"He wanted it to be memorable…I was the first mermaid he had ever had." I said. "And when I was yelling and screaming from the bite on my shoulder-"

"Wait…he bit you? You have no scaring or tearing on your shoulder." he said sitting up some. I nodded slowly at this.

"He healed me…he licked my shoulder and it healed me. It's like he wanted me to be as comfortable as possible, but it all still hurt and when I told him that he changed our positions to make the pain more bearable." I told with a shake of my head. "If I had still been there, then I probably would not have lasted much longer."

I looked down at him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I need you to rest and gather your strength again. We must work on your father." he said. I nodded and kissed him gently.

"Sleep, I am just going to think." I said with a nod. He was out after a few more hours. However, I could not sleep an inch knowing that Smaug had helped me and I had not said thank you or anything. I inhaled softly and slowly disappeared. I reformed inside the cave and I looked around. It was dark and depressing. I moved about the cave, my hands on the wall. Slowly I made my way back into the lair. I saw a sea of coins and jewels. I slid down the coins and looked around. Where was he?

"Why are you here?" I heard his voice, and I turned and saw him. He was just standing there in some brown tunic pants. I was unsure of what to say to him. I felt mildly weak, and I could tell that he knew that. "You should be resting." His tone was so flat as if he had not cared to begin with. Maybe something had happened. Maybe Thranduil said something to make him so distant from me. I slowly moved towards him, and he just remained in place watching me. When I was right in front of him, I threw my arms around his neck and held him close to me.

His body tense for a split second and then it all eased up.

"I am so glad you are safe in this cave." I whispered to him. "Thank you for coming to my rescue oh great dragon."

There was a mild silence before his arms slowly snaked around my hips.

"I thought I had lost you, healer" he said lowly. I smiled wide and happily at his words. I leaned back and looked up at him.

"I am not going anywhere." I said. He looked down with a soft frown and walked around me.

"For now." he said. I turned and followed his body movements.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly. He turned to look at me.

"I heard your father say you were going back to him once you are awake." he said. I tilted my head.

"You were listening." I assumed. He nodded.

"I hid in trees and camouflaged myself outside the balcony of your room. And I can imagine your husband would not be happy that you are here with me." he explained. I nodded.

"I can take care of my husband, but I just had to see you and make sure you were alright." I told. He scoffed lightly and smirked showing his teeth, I noticed his sharpened fangs.

"I was never in any danger. No orc can wound me or kill me not even the pale orc." he told. I nodded slowly.

"Aren't you worried that Azog will come for you? I can imagine he wants to take this mountain as well." I said. I could feel my head growing light and I swayed a bit. Before I knew it, I was falling back, but Smaug's arms caught me and slowly sat me down.

"Easy, you need sleep. I can handle an orc and his armies if he brings them to my doorstep." he explained and sat down beside me.

"If the dwarves could not rid me of this place, an orc will have the same results." he told. I inhaled firmly and looked at him.

"Just… be careful." I said. His eyes looked me over.

"Why do you show such concern, such feelings?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Because you are my friend." I said.

"I am no one's friend." he hissed.

"Then why save me?" I asked.

"Because you healed me." he answered. "Who knows when I will need your talents again?" I watched him smirking a bit.

"Of course." I replied. There was a silence between us now. "I can smell him on you, the orc. I can smell everything that happened."

I nodded slowly.

"Yes I can imagine the scent will be there for a long time." I said. His sharp arched eye brows pushed together.

"Are you not worried of a future pregnancy?" he asked. I shook my head slowly.

"My body would let me know if his sperm reached one of my eggs. His kind is not compatible with my king." I replied. He nodded slowly.

"Because you're so pure that no darkness could ever taint you." he said now on one knee before me smiling. I smiled back.

"Well some of you has already rubbed off on me, since I am sneaking off into the night to see you." I told. He gave a two second look of confusion before suddenly throwing his head back and laughing loudly. His voice echoed through the entire halls it seemed. Some of the coins around us shook and jiggled before sliding down the cave.

"You are very humorous." he replied, his laughter dying down slowly. I yawned now, and he smiled warmly now. "Go home healer, rest and prepare to go home." I shook my head.

"I will not return beneath the land again. I like it here, and I am a queen of the wooden realm and I will not abandon my people." I said. He nodded smirking softly.

"Speaking like a true lady of the wooden realm." he said. I smiled gently at his words feeling my confidence rise, but slowly I felt my head grow light once more.

"I must go." I replied. He nodded.

"Yes you must." he said. I nodded and slowly my body dissolved into water and I reappeared in the blankets of our bed. Thrandul was still there, however his back was to me. I knew he was awake, and I knew he knew where I was going. I slowly slid up to him and placed my hand on his side and reached around towards his front. Would he be angry or push me away? Surely by now he knew nothing could ever weaken the bond we have.

I felt his arm moving and slowly his fingers laced into mine and he curled his fingers with mine and slowly rested his arm on top of mine. I curled up into him and he used both our hands to pull the blankets up over our bodies.


End file.
